


Revenge is a Dish Best Served with a side of Betrayal

by InsomniacAndBi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bisexual Fleur Delacour, Dark Fleur Delacour, Dark Hermione Granger, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Orphan Hermione Granger, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Pride, Veela Discrimination, veela culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacAndBi/pseuds/InsomniacAndBi
Summary: Hermione wanted to watch the world burn and Fleur will stand next to her through it all
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Fleur Delacour & Hermione Granger, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 54
Kudos: 690





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Au Fleurmione  
> References to child abuse

Hermione Granger's life had been far from perfect but it had been consistent with two things.

Trust nobody.

You always come first.

Hermione sighed as she left her room above the Leaky Cauldron, throwing her wand up and down in her hand. Most of the patrons of the pub steered clear of the girl as she walked past them all, entering Diagon Alley. She looked quite the intimidating sight, torn Muggle jeans and a skin tight black shirt. Her hair was done up in a tight braid and a black choker was sitting on her neck. She looked exactly like those kids that her mother had warned her about when she was a child.

"Bloody hell," Hermione didn't need to look up to know who said that," Blimey, Harry! Is that Granger?! Merlin, her arse looks amazing in those!"

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed deeply. It wouldn't do to attack him in broad daylight even if her hand was resting on the wand holster on her hip. Instead, Hermione turned around and gave both Potter and Weasley a polite smile. Weasley then switched from ogling her arse to ogling her chest. Potter - always the politer one - merely nodded in greeting, determinedly looking at her face with his eyes wide. They were all saved from their awkward conversation when an older red head arrived.

"Who's this then?" He said happily, unaware of the tension between the three teenagers. "A friend of yours? Arthur Weasley, nice to meet you. Miss...?"

"Granger, sir," Hermione said with a smile," Hermione Granger, I'm a Muggleborn - same year as Harry and Ronald." Their first names tasted like ash in her mouth but she stomached it. Her hand was still itching to whip out her wand and hex the pair of them.

"A Muggleborn?" She shrunk back a bit at how enthusiastic he was. "Merlin, are your parents here? I'd love to talk to them!" Hermione stiffened at the mention of her parents, hands balling up at her side. Weasley didn't seem to notice but Potter certainly did.

"I'm er, afraid not, sir," Hermione said, her smile dropping from her lips," I should get going. It was nice to meet you. Ronald, Harry, I'll see you at school." She whirled around then and stalked off down the street. Behind her, she could hear Weasley sneer to his father that they were most certainly not friends because Hermione was a slimy Slytherin. She could hear Mr Weasley's horrified gasp, muttering something about the snake pit eating Hermione alive for being a Muggleborn. 

She almost laughed at that.

It couldn't have been further from the truth.

She turned the corner to head into Knockturn when Potter grabbed her wrist.

"Your parents?" He was a little breathless as though he had ran to catch up with her.

"What about them?!" She snapped, grabbing him by the shoulder and shoving him into Knockturn as the Weasley's walked past - covering his mouth with her free hand.

"L-Like mine?"

"What's it to you?" Hermione hissed, anger seeping into her features.

"Please, Granger," She didn't know why this was so important to him," I know that we haven't always seen eye to eye but, please. Like mine? Your parents, I mean. Murder?"

She looked down at the floor and wrenched her wrist from his hand.

It was all the answers that he needed.

"I'm sorry," He said," About your parents."

"Don't be," Hermione muttered as she walked away," They deserved it."

* * *

The first time that Fleur saw her, it was across the Great Hall on the first night.

She had been sitting at the Ravenclaw table with the other Beauxbatons students, critical eyes roaming across the area. She noticed Harry Potter quickly, sitting with a pair of red heads and a pretty Indian girl. He didn't look at all as impressive as the stories painted him to be so Fleur turned her head away from him, wrinkling her nose up in disgust when she noticed the ginger boy's face as he pushed food into his mouth. The lion table also didn't look as impressive as she had been led to believe. They were all yelling over each other, throwing food around and being incredibly annoying.

The table of badgers were more subdued, talking in low voices. A few of them glanced over at Fleur, attracted by her Thrall. She wondered how long it would take her to get a few of them in bed. They looked easy enough. Some of them even managed a small wave, to which she answered with a wink and a coy smile - let them interpret that as they wanted. None of them seemed brave enough to actually approach her.

But it was the table of snakes that really drew Fleur's eyes. Her own Papa had been English and was sorted into Slytherin before he moved to France. The banner sitting over the table was beautiful, emblazoned with silver and green. The students sitting there was just as impressive. They seemed polite enough, talking amongst themselves in small groups. But it was the girl sitting on the seat closest to the door that really caught her attention.

She was a brunette with dark eyes and a small smile on her face that just promised trouble.

Fleur was intrigued.

They met eyes and the smile widened further.

That was all Fleur needed to rise from her seat and walk towards the Slytherin table. Heads turned as she did so. Everybody watched as the stunningly beautiful Veela girl crossed the hall and sat next to the Slytherin outcast.

"Fleur Delacour," She held out her hand in the English way of greeting.

"Daughter of Apolline Delacour and Alexander Rowle - second son of a branch family? Took your mother's name because it's Veela tradition?" The girl said, dark eyes staring at Fleur's hand in contemplation.

" 'Ow do you know zat?"

"I read," She said simply," It's all documented in the Hogwarts library."

"I see. Do you 'ave a name?"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger - no relation to the Dagworth-Grangers before you ask."

They shook hands and Fleur nodded once.

"I believe zat we are going to 'ave much fun togezer."

* * *

Hermione Granger was an odd person to be around but Fleur loved it nonetheless. She had never met somebody - bar her family - who had such a love for the dark arts. School yard jinxes and hexes were one thing but curses and potion modification was something entirely different.

The pair met up once a week in secret.

Sometimes it would be at the back of the library or in the closed second floor girl's toilets.

Either way, it was magnificent to watch Hermione work. Sometimes her cat would come along as well. It was a horrible thing, large and ginger and had an attitude problem but it suited the younger girl perfectly.

"You are Veela, correct?" Hermione asked one time during one of their study sessions. It was the night before the First Task and Fleur was pretending to be researching dragons when, in actuality, she was looking at a book that she and Hermione had snuck out of the restricted section. Hermione was making notes out of a different book in a language that Fleur did not recognise.

"Oui," She replied," What of it?"

"I'm...how should I put it? Curious, yes, curious. I am curious as to why Veela are considered Dark creatures?"

"Zat is easy," Fleur said with a slight grin," We 'ave mastery over ze flame and are descendants of 'arpies. We are trained to be warriors ze moment we can walk - no matter 'ow diluted our blood is, a Veela is a Veela - and Veela are a force to be reckoned with. Zat is not even mentioning our ability to lure men into doing our bidding."

Hermione grinned that wicked grin and Fleur knew that her face reflected it.

"So," Hermione drummed her fingers on the desk in front of her," You could burn the world down if I asked?"

"Oui."

"Perfect."

Hermione smiled at her again and Fleur tilted her head to the side - eyebrow arched in a silent challenge. The Slytherin didn't rise to it and turned back to her book. Fleur did the same, pouring over the effects of the Drink of Despair. It was silent between the pair for a few more minutes, with only the sound of quill on parchment to show that the pair were still in the library.

" 'Ermione," Fleur said," Why do zey fear you? I 'ave asked around and you 'ave never been in detention once and you 'ave never been caught fighting eizer."

"There was a rumour once," Hermione said with one of the secret smiles that Fleur had grown to love in their months together," That I managed to banish one of the prefects to the other side of the school during my second term. Utterly preposterous -" Her face proved it was anything but "- and then a rumour went around that I am the next Morgana La Fey."

"Interesting."

"Is it? Interesting?"

"Very much so," Fleur said," After ze First Task, let us move our meetings to ze lake. I 'ave a few zings zat I want to put into practice. Will you 'elp?"

* * *

Their first kiss was the day after the first task.

Fleur had gotten off easy in comparison to everybody else. Diggory was worst off with a face full of dragon fire. Krum had a cut down his face and Potter had cuts and scrapes all over his body. With the help of his best female friend Parvati, he and Weasley had patched up their friendship and were on good terms again.

"That was an unfair trick," Hermione said in greeting. She hadn't seen Fleur since the task had finished when she had witnessed the girl batting away the cold hands of Pomfrey - who was trying to give her a checkup.

"It was playing to my advantage, non?" Fleur didn't look away from the Dark Arts book that she was reading under the shade of a tree," It is not _my_ fault zat you regular magical folk cannot use wordless magic. I suppose us Veela are just more evolved." She flashed Hermione a smirk before patting the spot next to her in invitation. She looked predatory as she watched Hermione lower herself from the corner of her ice blue eyes.

"I suppose," Hermione said, eyes narrowed as she warily considered the girl in front of her. She had changed recently. How she had changed, was something that Hermione was still figuring out. "Go on then," She continued," How did you do it?"

"I blocked ze airway of ze dragon," Fleur said simply as she turned a page in her father's spell book," No oxygen to ze throat - no fire. Ze sleeping spell was merely a distraction."

"You would have been a Slytherin."

"Oui."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Hermione read over Fleur's shoulder, a small smile on her face as she took in the information on the page. It was another one of those books that would have been banned at Hogwarts, something that Hermione would only be able to access if she had bought it from Knockturn Alley before the start of term. But Fleur had confessed that her home in France had a library full of such reading material and had been getting her father to send books over every few days so the girls could read them together.

Currently though, the Veela girl didn't seem very interested in reading the book in front of her. Instead, she occupied herself by drawing patterns on Hermione's thigh. Her finger gradually moved higher and higher up the other girl's leg. A smug smile was painted on Fleur's red lips as she watched Hermione for a reaction.

"Fleur," Hermione's voice was low in warning and Fleur just chuckled at it.

"'Ermione," She mocked softly, hand abandoning it's lazy ascent.

"I can feel your Thrall."

"Oh?" Fleur smirked and quirked an eyebrow," I thought zat you were not affected by it?"

"I'm not," Hermione replied," But that doesn't mean that I can't feel it."

"Really?" Fleur purred, her breath touching Hermione's ears. She pretended that she didn't feel the shudder go through the girl in her grip," What does it feel like?"

"A breeze, lapping at my skin," Hermione said through clenched teeth," It's playful at the moment."

"At ze moment," She mocked, blowing into Hermione's ear again.

"When you're annoyed it gets angry. Less lapping and more...more stabbing. Merlin damn it, Fleur!"

"What?" She was good at playing coy," I am not doing anyzing."

"Stop trying to seduce me!"

"I am not seducing you," Fleur's fingers went to Hermione's chin, tilting it towards herself," Is is not seduction if it is wanted by both parties. You are _attracted_ to me 'Ermione and I am attracted to you. I 'ave waited so long for you to make a move," She pouted in mock sadness before ghosting her lips over Hermione's neck," But you do not do anyzing about it. Maybe I should just-"

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because Hermione had grabbed her by the front of her silk robes and crashed their lips together. 

It was magnificent and Fleur didn't stop smirking for the rest of the day.

* * *

Somebody was following her, Hermione could sense it. Three years of intermittently living on the streets didn't disappear just because you were suddenly safe.

She didn't bother with her wand this time. It was more likely to get her caught. So, instead, she drew the pocket knife from her robes and had her stalker pressed up against the wall with the blade at her throat.

"Didn't expect you to push me against a wall again?" Pansy Parkinson's eyes were alight with amusement," Bring back memories?"

"Two months of my life and three faked orgasms," Hermione muttered before releasing the girl," What do you want? I'm busy."

"I can see that," Pansy sneered," Brewing an illegal potion again?"

"No," Hermione said simply, leaning against the wall and weaving the knife between her fingers," Just experimenting with Hellebore and Hemlock."

Pansy paled at the mention of such poisonous ingredients. Hermione obviously wasn't in a good mood if her cruel smile was anything to go by.

"Adrian Pucey," Pansy blurted out suddenly when she noticed that Hermione's patience was wearing thin," He's following me again."

Hermione hummed in contemplation, watching as her blade glinted in the light. She kicked off from the wall and quirked her eyebrow. The air around the pair stilled as Hermione stared at her ex-girlfriend. "What of it?"

"Stop him."

"No."

"What?"

"Stop him yourself."

"How?"

"Work it out."

"Hermione-"

"What?!"

"Please, he-he's trying to _touch_ me."

Hermione stared at her, long and hard. She wondered if it was worth attempting legilimency on her. Hermione had never tried it before but knew of the horror stories if it was performed without training. No, she didn't want to drive Pansy insane. Her knife was placed back into her pocket and she reached for her bag. She pulled out a small crystal vial with the tiniest splash of liquid inside of it. She pressed it into Pansy's hand. "Concentrated Moonseed poison," Hermione said with a hint of pride," It shouldn't kill him, just send the message that my girl's shouldn't be messed with."

Pansy thanked her, moving forward to clasp her hand before paling again. She was looking at something over Hermione's shoulder as a shadow fell over them both.

Pansy scampered off as quickly as she had arrived.

"You scared her off," Hermione said in mock sadness. She knew who was standing behind her - had known who was walking down the corridor the moment she heard those familiar heels climbing the staircase.

"You 'elped 'er," Fleur said, her voice was barely above a whisper," She is in love wiz you."

"Then she can suck it up and move on," Hermione replied bluntly.

"And your ozer girls? What of zem, hmm?"

"What of them? They aren't in love with me. You know that they are just under my protections. Slytherin boys don't seem to understand the word 'no'. Besides, Pansy was the only one I ever slept with."

"Hmm."

"Jealous, Fleur?"

"Do not test me 'Ermione." A sharp nip was placed upon her pulse point. "You're mine."

"I am nobody's _pet,_ Fleur," Hermione warned. She was sure that if she could growl then she would be.

"You 'ave fire," Fleur commented absentmindedly, lips roaming Hermione's neck, pressing heated kisses to flush skin," And we Veela are attracted to fire."

"I am not a pet," Hermione said again.

"You are a queen," Fleur said softly as she used her fingers to turn Hermione's head towards her," My queen and the world will burn for you."

* * *

The second task was boring at best but the aftermath was very entertaining. 

Fleur and little Gabrielle had been brought - officially - into the Inner Circle of girls that Hermione had collected over the years. A few boys were present as well - Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini - but they didn't seem to matter as much as the girls. There was that god awful Parkinson girl - Fleur didn't know what Hermione had seen in that girl. Daphne and Astoria Greengrass along with Flora and Hestia Carrow were also there and a few others who Fleur didn't bother learning the names off.

Being brought into the fold had quite a few perks to it that Fleur quite enjoyed, especially the part that used Dark magic. Nobody had any issues with her heritage. It seemed that Veela were one of the only creatures that was acceptable for purebloods to breed with it. Veela fire and pureblood influence seemed to go hand in hand.

"He didn't tell her?" The Greengrass sisters had taken to Gabrielle well.

"Non," Fleur replied as she sat in their common room. Everybody else had gone to bed save for the Inner Circle - who had set themselves up at a large table with Fleur and Hermione at the head. " 'E told ze ozer 'ostages but not Gabrielle."

"Madam Maxime took me to ze office and zen I woke up in ze lake!" Gabrielle said helpfully from where she sat on Astoria's lap.

"He can't get away with that!" Blaise slammed his hand onto the table.

"We won't be letting him," Hermione said curtly," Now sit down Blaise before you do something stupid."

Hermione looked every part the queen that Fleur knew she was. The students around her were loyal to a fault and obeyed Hermione's orders without flinching. It was magnificent to watch and Fleur pressed a kiss to Hermione's hand. The girl turned to look at her and flashed the Veela one of her rare, genuine smiles.

"It seems," She tapped the edge of the table with her nails," That Dumbledore has gotten a bit complacent. He treats us like shit because of our house." There were murmurs of agreement throughout the room. "Favours the Gryffindors because he believes they can do no bad! But they can! Who here has been hexed by the Weasley twins?" Hands were raised. "And how many times have they been punished for that? None! Now, reverse the roles! What if I had done it? Or, you? We wouldn't have gotten away with it! It ends now! It's one thing to mess with us, it's something different to throw a child into a dangerous situation without letting her know!"

The room was filled with cheers and Fleur's mouth curved into a dark smile.

* * *

It was a rare moment of calm during the Tournament and Fleur and Hermione were sitting in the Beauxbatons carriage together. Well, Fleur was sitting and Hermione's head was in her lap. Soft fingers carded through bushy hair. The third task was in two weeks and the plan had already been set in motion.

Fleur had noticed it a few weeks after she arrived - how odd Professor Moody was. She had brought it up to Hermione and with a few carefully placed words and gestures, the truth had been brought to light. Realistically, they knew that they should have told Dumbledore but after the fiasco with Gabrielle, neither of them were inclined to do so. Besides, it worked well into their plans for Dumbledore - undermining him was the first thing that they had done.

Fake Moody had already made some questionable choices in class and a few sweet words planted the seed of doubt within the staff. They all looked to be on edge at the staff table now, glancing anxiously between Fake Moody and Dumbledore - who was unaware of this.

Fleur's hands skated over Hermione's body. She drew a line down her neck and collarbone, a pattern on her arm before encircling her wrist and finally, lacing their fingers together. Hermione turned to look up at her, curly hair half covering her face.

"Do your parents love you, Fleur?" The tone that she used was unfamiliar, sounding more like a child than she had ever been before.

"Oui," Fleur replied softly, concern washing over her features," My fazer loves me very much - he is working on getting ze Veela restriction laws lifted - and my maman taught me all I know. She is an amazing fighter. Why?"

"My parents didn't love me," Hermione said in that same small voice," Not in the the way that it counts. They loved the idea of me - the perfect daughter. They didn't like me for me. Talking out of line usually was accompanied by a hit." She laughed mirthlessly and squeezed Fleur's hand.

"I will kill zem."

"No need," Hermione said with a smile," I already did."

"Did you make zem suffer?"

"Of course."

"Good," Fleur leaned forward and pressed their lips together," Zey should 'ave known not to 'urt a queen."

"You are a queen as well," Hermione breathed out," My queen."

* * *

The Final Task had been brutal and Hermione sat at Fleur's bedside the entire time while the Veela had recovered from what happened in the maze.

"Find me Krum," Hermione said lowly when she felt the Carrow twins standing behind him," And get him to the Come-And-Go Room."

Fleur stirred slightly on the bed at the sound of her voice. She blinked a few times before sitting up. A glass was pressed to her lips instantly and she eagerly swallowed the contents. Her vision was blurry but she managed to make out Hermione's worried face. She looked more vulnerable then ever.

"The Dark Lord is back," Hermione said emotionlessly," Crouch was kissed and the Ministry is suspicious of Dumbledore."

Fleur smiled even against all of the pain. "And Krum?"

"Under the imperius."

"I want 'im dead," Fleur spat and Hermione grinned, all malice and teeth.

"Done."

"And you are coming 'ome wiz me," Fleur said," My grandmere will be most excited to meet you."

"Only for a few weeks," Hermione replied," We have plans to put into motion."

"And ze Dark Lord? What of 'im? 'E is ze enemy, are we truly going to side wiz 'im?"

"An enemy is whoever is going to get us killed - not matter what side they are on. What do you think of scheduling a good old fashioned rebellion from the inside?"

"I zink," Fleur reached forward and grabbed Hermione by the front of the shirt," Zat you look so dashing in black."

* * *

Hermione lounged on one of the sofa's in the Come and Go room, a book opened on her lap. She was just reading about a particularly gruesome spell that slowly turned the victim inside out over the course of nine days. There was no counter curse.

" _Crucio,"_ Fleur said again. She watched as Krum writhed in pain again, screaming as loudly as he could. It was as if he expected somebody to help him, like they could hear him. It was usual but Fleur appreciated his persistence. 

Hermione had offered to do it but Fleur had all but demanded that he was her kill. That the Bulgarian oaf deserved it. She was a Veela, a proud warrior, and Veela did not take attacks lightly.

"Careful, love," Hermione called over without looking up from her book," You don't want to kill your toy just yet."

Fleur just chuckled, hollow but amused all the same. "Fine," She said," 'E can 'ave a little break before ze real fun starts."

She returned to her seat at Hermione's side - the English witch looking up so she could press a kiss to soft lips. Krum groaned but still couldn't move to get away. He was transfixed by the scene in front of him. Hermione rested her head on Fleur's shoulder, humming lightly as the Veela inspected her nails. It looked almost domestic had Hermione not been covered in his blood after she had cut into him with a Muggle blade. It would have been cute had Fleur not been grinning like the predator that she was, all teeth and no friendliness as she glanced back at her prisoner.

Her eyes promised pain.

"We only have a few more hours," Hermione said softly when the alarm on her Muggle watch echoed around the room.

"Merde," Fleur said, her fingers were placed onto Hermione's chin, drawing the girl into a searing kiss," I should really just end 'im, shouldn't I?"

Hermione sighed wearily. "I had hoped that you would have had more time to enjoy your present."

"It is fine," Fleur said as she rose," I 'ave 'ad much fun wiz 'im. You should see what ze Veela do when we take prisoners after a battle."

A heel was pressed into Krum's jugular.

"Fine," Hermione said," I'll get you another one, I promise."

"I look forward to it," Fleur blew her a kiss before her features hardened. Her wand was raised to Krum's forehead," _Avada Kedavra."_


	2. Chapter 2

"You will need a new wand, ma petite fille."

Hermione snapped out of her stupor suddenly. The fiendfyre shooting out of her wand dissipated in an instant. It had been her little pet project during the Tournament - learning and controlling the flames. It had taken many attempts and several trashed and burnt rooms. But now, Hermione's control was perfect. It was therapeutic as well, to just watch the flames burn - searching and slaughtering any living creature that they came into contact with. 

It was magnificent.

But only something that Hermione did in the privacy of her and Fleur's room. She hadn't expected an audience. Fleur's Veela family members were standing in the open door, spilling out into the hallway. Few held looks of confusion but many of their face's seemed proud and in awe of the flames that did little but lap at the walls and carpet - not burning anything, just crackling amongst themselves. 

"What's wrong with my wand?!" Hermione felt mildly insulted," It's served me well!"

Juliette Delacour huffed a small laugh and straightened her spine - hand out expectantly for Hermione to put her wand into. She was Fleur's grandmother, head of the French Veela. She had taken to the young Slytherin immediately - more than impressed when she had witnessed Hermione and Fleur duelling in the morning sun. Hermione had executed a particularly difficult body bind spell before using _bombarda_ to blow up the ground beneath Fleur's feet.

Hermione sighed, standing from the ground and crossed the room. Juliette snapped up her wand in an instant, turning it over in her hand and humming. The family behind her was silent and Apolline watched carefully, eyes glancing between Hermione's wand and the girl in question. The study of wand lore was passed through every generation of Veela and Apolline couldn't help but watch her mother work. Each and every Veela's wand was made by another Veela. It was seen as an insult to take a Veela child to buy a substandard wand from a shop.

Hermione's wand, though, seemed fine, better than fine. It was in perfect working order and Apolline wondered what her mother could be getting at. 

Then it clicked and she smiled.

"Do you remember what the wand maker said?" She asked slowly with a grin when it was obvious that her mother wasn't going to give the girl any answers.

"Ten and three quarters, vine wood and a dragon heartstring," Hermione snapped a bit impatiently. Her wand didn't usually like other people holding it. One time, Blaise had picked it up for two seconds and accidentally exploded the window that cut into the lake in the Common Room. That had been a mess to clean up. "Why?"

"What do you know about wand lore?"

The other Veela took that as their cue to leave - chattering as they did so.

"Not much, I'm afraid - not really my thing."

Apolline looked delighted.

Fleur was enamoured with the girl and Apolline was inclined to agree with her daughter. Hermione had the discipline that even adult witches struggled with and a thirst of knowledge that rivalled the best of scholars. She had single handedly gained the support of the clan to fight on her side of the war - making it clear that while she would technically be on both sides, she wasn't truly fighting for them.

Oh yes, Hermione could go very far in life with a Veela made wand. One was usually not gifted to a member outside of the clan until they married into the family. Apolline scoffed under her breath at the thought of Fleur letting this girl slip through her talons. They were equals in every way and if Apolline had to tie them both to the altar to get them to marry...then so be it.

It seemed that her mother had the same idea because not twenty minutes later, she had dragged Hermione, Fleur and Apolline into her workshop as she begun to make Hermione's new wand. The girl didn't seem to be happy about this but even she knew not to anger such a strong creature - even as old as Fleur's grandmother was. 

It also seemed that Juliette was relishing in the fact that she was teaching Hermione something new.

"Now," She said as she pulled out measuring tapes and had Hermione stand for her. The Slytherin was getting a bit impatient at being prodded every so often before Juliette hummed for a moment, shook her head and repeated the action. "I zink zat keeping it ze same length would be good. Ten and three quarters, good, good." Hermione was creepily reminded of Ollivander - who had done something similar before Hermione's first year when she had nearly destroyed his shop while searching for a wand.

"Ze core of ze wand is important of course. Dragon 'eartstring, you said?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"It is alright," Fleur put in from where she was lounging on a nearby armchair," A rarer wand core, of course but -" She made a face as she rose to stand next to her lover that had Hermione smiling fondly at her "- It can easily be won by anozer." She twirled a strand of Hermione's hair in her finger. The pair of them were obviously in their own world - much to the amusement of Apolline and her mother. 

"Look at you go," Hermione said with that same fond smile," Fine then, my wand core isn't the best. What would you suggest then?"

"Veela 'air," Fleur puffed out her chest proudly.

"I heard that they were temperamental."

Fleur tugged on Hermione's hair lightly and smirked. She didn't give an answer and sauntered back to the armchair she had been sitting in previously - making sure to take extra care to sway her hips when she felt Hermione staring.

"Oui," Apolline fixed her heir with a stern gaze before responding," But only when not given consent."

"Consent for what?" Hermione asked, head tilted to the side.

"If ze Veela 'air is plucked wiz'out consent zen ze wand is temperamental," Juliette said as she took a final measurement before finally, returning to her work desk," If it is plucked wiz consent zen it 'as to be custom made of somebody."

"Right," Hermione digested the information with a small nod - eyes narrowed in thought.

"Your new wand will 'ave my 'air," Juliette continued as she picked up some vials and extracted a single hair from within," Fleur's 'as my 'air and by doing zis, your wands become siblings. Cannnot 'arm each ozer but-"

"Deadly together," Hermione finished," There's a rumour that Potter and Voldemort share a wand core and that's why they haven't defeated each other yet. Wands with the same core, from the same creature are dangerous together. Right? If you can work in sync with the other wielder, of course."

"Precisely," Juliette's face curved into a cruel smile," Zat is why us Veela are so strong. Every wand 'as a pair - or will 'ave a pair. Apolline and 'er sisters 'ave the 'air of my late Maman. Gabrielle and Fleur 'ave my 'air." She reached into her wand wood drawer and looked at the selection in front of her. "Fleur, ma petite, what wood do you 'ave?" 

"Rosewood."

"Good, good."

Hermione flashed an uncertain look to her girlfriend - one of the first times that she had done so. 

"One more little measurement 'Ermione and zen you and Fleur can 'canoodle' or whatever silly zing you English people say," Juliette said," And Apolline, darling, go through my wood drawer. Bring out all of ze vine wood and rosewood." She approached Hermione with an odd looking device that reminded her of the hand held machine that the opticians used to check the health of her eye. A light was flashed into her eyes and Juliette grinned.

"What do you know about wand wood?" She prompted.

"About as much as cores."

"Good, good. Now each wand wood interacts differently. For example, your vine wood is drawn to people wiz a higher purpose. Rowan wands are good for defensive charms and so on and so forth. Now, rosewood is interesting."

"How so?"

"The rosewood was grown by a Veela and I zink zat you can make ze next leap in logic."

"It's made to contain Veela hair?" Hermione asked.

Fleur was grinning at her in cool approval, chin up proudly.

"Exactly, now, let's test out some wood."

They started with vine wood. Apolline and Juliette worked in sync, carrying out rigorous tests that Hermione didn't quite understand and, by the looks on Fleur's face, she didn't understand either. Both of the older women looked relieved though when whatever tests they carried out, came back negative. They moved onto rosewood next.

Apolline was practically bouncing around when her mother presented Hermione the empty shell of a wand. Used to the tests by now, Hermione reached for it - turning it over in her hand. A chill went up her arm, causing her to jerk back in shock and nearly drop the wood.

"Just as I suspected," Juliette took the wand shell and grabbed the core.

"Just as you suspected?" Fleur echoed in confusion as she watched in awe as her grandmother worked to complete the wand.

"Oui," Apolline looked proud as Hermione slipped a hand around Fleur's waist and held the girl close," Just like wand cores 'ave sisters, so do wand wood. The rosewood zat chose you, 'Ermione, is from ze same tree zat chose Fleur."

"Good, good. Ten and three quarters, Veela 'air core, rosewood wand, unyielding" Juliette said as she finished, presenting Hermione her new wand with a flourish and a smirk," Give it a whirl, ma petite fille. Go on."

Hermione flicked it and in an instant, her fiendfyre creatures appeared. 

"Well, mon amour?" Fleur asked with a confident grin.

Hermione just smirked in answer.

* * *

Hermione had met many a strong wizard - Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were definitely not included in that list - but she had never seen one as well read and powerful as Alexander Delacour. He was a tall man with large muscles that boasted of his prowess on the battlefield. Long, black hair framed his face as he stared down at her with equally dark eyes. He didn't like her much. Wait, no, he did like Hermione. What he didn't like was her blood status. To him, there was no worse insult than to have his daughter so infatuated with a Mudblood.

Of course, he hadn't said that out loud...or, more accurately with anybody around him. Veela had a...thing about blood purity. The 'thing' basically was...that it was complete and utter bullshit and on more than one occasion, Alexander and Apolline had both gotten into an argument about it. It was a banned topic in the manor now because each and every time that it was brought up, it resulted in at least one room being completely destroyed.

He shook the thought from his mind as he sat in the hidden away corner of the Delacour library. There was a letter in his lap, delivered by a Malfoy owl. Now, by no means, was Alexander ever a Death Eater - he left that to his cousins - but it seemed that this time around, his presence was required in front of the Dark Lord himself. He hummed in contemplation, tip of his quill idly tapping against his parchment as he thought of his response.

Deciding to delay the confrontation for as long as possible, Alexander nodded to himself - finally dipping his quill into the floating inkpot nearby.

He looked up once or twice but that last time, as he sent off the owl with his reply, Alexander couldn't help but feel a little shocked.

The Delacour library was split into three very separate areas. The first section was full of the Veela books. Completely unreadable and inaccessible to those who were not Veela or in a Veela marriage bond. The second section was what Alexander preferred - pure Wizarding texts. Many a time, he had spent days lost in the books of the second section. Surprisingly though, it was the third section that Hermione Granger was sitting in. Smaller than the previous two, the third section was purely Muggle books - fiction and non-fiction.

Hermione was sat there, head in a book as she jotted down notes. Alexander had never step foot in the Muggle section before and he would never lower himself to touch such a book.

"What are you reading?" His voice was commanding, leaving no room for debate.

"Sociological Theory," The girl replied absentmindedly," Fascism."

She didn't offer any more explanation and Alexander adamantly refused to ask what the bloody Merlin she was talking about. He was unaware of what that particular word meant and couldn't help but wonder what she was going on about.

"I see," He lied," May I offer you some advice, Miss Granger?"

"Of course, sir."

"The game that you will play is a game of chess," He said," Don't make your moves on a whim. Watch your opponents and get in their head. Do you understand?"

She stayed silent for a moment before nodded. "I think that I do, sir."

He had to admit, Mudblood or no, Fleur had chosen the right girl.

* * *

Harry didn't know what to expect when he was grabbed by the back of the clothes in Diagon Alley. Ron and Parvati didn't notice as they continued walking to Flourish and Blotts. Harry whirled around quickly in shock, wand already in his hand to ward off an attacker.

He blinked in shock, though, when he was confronted with the scared looking face of Hermione Granger. He had never seen her look so terrified before. At school, she was aloof most of the time, sitting alone at dinner. He knew that Fleur Delacour - who had just joined the Order recently - had sat with her once and wondered if he could ask her if she knew how the Slytherins treated Granger. Then again, she had only ever sat with the Slytherin girl once and then they never interacted again.

"Granger?" He said incredulously. She seemed scared, rocking on the balls of her feet and glancing around the area like she thought that she was going to be attacked any minute. Harry did a double take. She didn't look too good. Her clothes were askew - not that Harry knew that it was because of a pretty needy goodbye between the girl in question and Fleur - and she was clutching her trunk so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"I need help," Granger said. She looked like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" Harry knew that he only had a few minutes before Parvati and Ron realised that he was missing and came down the alley to find him.

"The Slytherins," Granger said plainly," I'm scared."

"I...I don't understand."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back!" Granger hissed," And I am the only Muggleborn in Slytherin! You do the math on that!"

"R-Right," Harry coughed awkwardly. He grabbed her hand, not at all shocked when she stiffened with the contact. "Come on Grang-"

"Hermione," She said softly. She wasn't quite looking at him, eyes glued to the ground. "You're helping me so, please, call me Hermione."

"Come on Hermione, I know people who will be willing to help you."

Hermione allowed herself to be tugged away and back through the alley. Harry was obviously searching for his friends, weaving amongst the crowds at record speed. They passed the Greengrass sisters who discreetly nodded before openly sneering at the passing pair. Blaise was nearby as well, arms crossed and resting on a wall nearby as he waited for his mother to come out of a shop - she was actively seducing the rich owner of the business. He was across the street in an instant before suddenly dropping to his knee as if he needed to tie his laces.

Nobody paid him any mind as he discreetly picked up the ball of parchment that Hermione had conveniently dropped on the ground. He was up quickly, returning to his wall. He meandered passed Daphne, pressing the parchment into her hand when they brushed against each other.

Hermione smiled slightly at the interaction before collecting herself and followed after Potter dutifully.

Playing the part of the scared Slytherin Muggleborn was easy. Of course, Moody had his reservations. He had stated quite clearly that Hermione was a Slytherin (like, duh) and Slytherins were evil. Surprisingly, it had been Nymphadora Tonks that had come to her aid. She had yelled back that her own mother was a Slytherin pureblood that had broken out of that particular vicious cycle to marry at Muggleborn so, _clearly Mad-Eye,_ not all Slytherins are evil.

After that, Hermione had been welcomed into the Order - her pawns in place.

Molly Weasley - who had at first been a bit standoffish - was a motherly figure that fussed over Hermione like she was another daughter. If she hadn't spent most of the Summer with the Delacours, Hermione might have been drawn into it. She could easily see just how Potter had been sucked in - not to mention that his godfather (Sirius Black, go figure) was desperately trying to build a relationship with him.

Fleur was there as well. They were keeping up their pretence of mere acquaintances so didn't interact much. In fact, it was slightly amusing. More often that not, when Hermione was integrating herself with Patil and Weaselette in the kitchen, she would feel Fleur's gaze burning on her back. Bill Weasley seemed to be after her and Fleur - while disgusted - played along. It would help them in the long run.

Of course, that didn't stop her from stealing heated kisses in the hallways of Headquarters when she and Hermione could hear people coming up the stairs.

* * *

"Well," Hermione said as she propped up her legs on the table in front of her," Does anybody else have anything to report? What are our views on Umbridge?"

It was the third week of term and everybody had finally settled into the new school year. The note about meetings had been passed around since Hermione had dropped it in Diagon Alley and everybody was in attendance. Draco was sitting at her right, reporting on what had happened over the Summer. The Dark Lord had taken up residence in his home and was rallying all supporters he could - the old blood purists and the like. Apparently, (or at least from what Draco had gathered) the Dark Lord had no idea that he had no support from the newer generations of Slytherins. Their prejudice ideas of blood purity had all but crumbled once Hermione had shown them what true power meant.

Next to Draco sat Blaise and then Theo after him. Crabbe and Goyle also sat at the table with a few new members on their side. Terence Higgs was with them, playing with the strings of his jumper along with Caius Selwyn. Opposite Caius Selwyn was his little sister. Cresseida Selwyn was a force to be reckoned with and had been inducted into the Inner Circle when Hermione had walked in on her and her brother absolutely decimating two Ravenclaws in a duel.

Viola Richmond was also a new member. She had a knack for knowing things that she shouldn't and had the oddest ability that had people forgetting about her presence if she didn't draw attention to herself. She was the perfect spy and Hermione had already set her to work in finding out everything she could about Umbridge. She sat between Astoria and Daphne.

The Greengrass sisters had done well over the Summer. Their parents were quite well known on the political scene and they had managed to integrate themselves into social circles that, usually, they would steer clear of. Flora and Hestia Carrow had also done something similar only they had stayed away from politics and moved towards make connections with Death Eaters from abroad. Their father - Amycus - had been sent to Durmstrang to drum up support and had unknowingly helped his daughters in turning the students to Hermione's side.

However, it was Pansy who had truly surprised Hermione. 

Lying on the table in front of her, was a large amount of documents all duplicated from the Ministry. Profiles on all workers had been provided along with connections to wealthy important and the amount in their Gringotts vaults. Oh yes, Pansy had done well and Hermione was almost willing to look over her other indiscretions because of it.

"She's an evil cow," Viola said, one of the few sentences she had spoken since the meeting had begun," Hopelessly in love with Fudge, wears horrible shades of pink and has an obsession with cats - her office it covered in pictures of them." Hermione had no idea how Viola had gotten in there. She had tried a few times but found herself rebuffed with surprisingly strong wards that tripped alarms so Hermione had to high tail out of the area.

"Oh yeah," Draco picked up where Viola left off," Father says that she's practically the Minister's lap dog. If she's here then it means the Ministry is looking closely at the school. After everything that happened with Diggory and then Krum going missing -" Everybody shared a side eye of amusement "- The Headmaster is being watched like a hawk."

"Good," Hermione settled in her chair and turned her wand over in her hand," And I want personal opinions on the course that she's teaching."

"Utter bullshit," Pansy coughed with a grin. She was still trying to get back in Hermione's good books and was lucky even to be sitting at Hermione's left side. Had Fleur been there then Pansy would have been booted to the opposite side of the table. "Her specification has nothing to do with using defensive spells. I don't know how she expects us all to pass our OWLs."

"Not to mention," Blaise said with his nose upturned," That she's pushing the Minister's crap about the Dark Lord not being back. I mean, how blind can you get? Diggory is dead and Death Eaters have broken out of Azkaban." 

Hermione sighed as she leafed through documents. An owl hooted out of nowhere and descended on the table. The Inner Circle watched it warily. Most of them were purebloods after all - who had been taught the dangers of picking up letters without performing detection spells on them first. They all watched as the owl circled the table once before landing in front of Hermione - leg already out."

"Hello Adrestia," Hermione greeted the owl and untied the letter, running a quick hand through the creature's plumage," Theo - grab her some owl treats." Theo nodded his consent and left the table quickly. Hermione turned the letter over in her hand before popping open the seal. She didn't bother with any detection spells - she could recognise that flowing script in her sleep.

"Fleur sends her regards," Hermione said as she skimmed the first paragraph.

"What did she say?" Daphne asked," Is everything going okay on her end?"

"Draco," Hermione addressed him specifically," Apparently Potter has told Weasley Senior about something your father said. They're going to raid your manor. Anything of value?"

"Nothing that can't be stored in the vault," Draco replied smugly.

Hermione didn't relay anything else to her Inner Circle.

The last three paragraphs were for her eyes only.

* * *

Hermione sighed to herself as she slipped into one of the back alleys of Hogsmeade village. She had done everything that she needed to do and only one thing was left on her agenda for the day. She had passed Patil, Weasley and Potter earlier and had given them all a polite nod in greeting. Patil offered to take her to one of the clothes shops on the high street but Hermione had waved away the offer ("Thanks so much for the invitation," She had said," But there's a bunch of Slytherins down here. If they see us together...well...it won't be pretty back in the Common Room."). She had also passed Weaselette, and her friend Lovegood on her way to one of the alleys. 

"Mon Amour."

Hermione smiled when a familiar weight was draped over her shoulders.

"Hello, love," She replied, twisting her head back so she could plant a kiss on Fleur's shoulder," You're late."

"Mmm," Fleur crooned in Hermione's ear," I 'ad to give Bill Weasley ze slip. 'E is an annoying boy, affected by ze Thrall even zough 'e pretends zat 'e is not."

"I don't want to talk about Bill Weasley," Hermione laced their fingers together," Come on, we need to get out of here before somebody sees us. Can't have our plan go bust so easily, huh?"

"Must we go to your meeting, mon amour?" Fleur flashed her a wicked smile, lips trailing over her neck, hands skirting around her shirt," I can zink of much more _enjoyable_ zings to do wiz our time togezzer."

"I know," Hermione replied," Why do you think that I got you to come here early?"

Fleur's answering smile promised many things and Hermione tugged her through a maze of alleyways - sometimes getting shoved against walls for hungry kisses in the process. They ended up at an inn. It was off the beaten path and few patrons were inside - they would all be kicked out in two hours anyway when the rest of the Inner Circle arrived. The place was tended to by the Richmonds so it was easy to sway the owners in her favour. They didn't bat an eye as Hermione tugged her girlfriend up the stairs and into the room at the end of the corridor.

"I 'ave missed you," Fleur carded her fingers through wild brown hair as she was pressed up to the now closed and locked wooden door," I 'ave missed your fire," She dipped down for a hungry kiss," Sometimes, I imagine you are in bed wiz me." Teeth bit down on her pulse point and she let out a breathy moan. "I imagine all of ze dirty zings I want to do to you." Hermione pulled away - her pupils were blown wide as Fleur flipped their positions.

It was as easy as breathing - even if both of them were panting now.

Hands went to Hermione's neck, deft fingers tugging at the green and silver scarf at her neck, pulling it off and throwing it carelessly to the other end of the room. Her hat was torn from her head as well, given the same treatment as her scarf. Fleur was impatient now. Her own jacket had been thrown aside along with her shirt until she was standing in the room in just her bra and a pair of perfectly broken in Muggle jeans.

Fleur stepped impossibly closer, lips grazing Hermione's throat as hands flew to the Muggleborn's hips possessively. "Fleur," Hermione whined. She was shocked slightly at her tone of voice. It was foreign, something that she had never done before

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want everybody in the inn to know what we're doing?"

"I am yours," Fleur said bluntly as her hands reached for Hermione's gloved hands. She pulled one off. "And you are my queen. They deserve to know that somebody as beautiful as you is already spoken for." The other glove came off and Fleur stilled. 

Blue eyes melted into pure black as she inspected the scar that marred her lover's hand.

"What 'appened?" Gone was the teasing intensity from a moment ago.

"Umbridge," Hermione replied. She leaned into Fleur's grip as one hand went to her waist and the other laced their hands together. "Blood quills are her favourite detention method."

"I will kill 'er," Fleur vowed. Her eyes stilled hadn't returned to blue but she did press a soft kiss to the scar before glancing at Hermione," She will burn." To punctuate her point, the fireplace in the room leapt to life. It burned bright, the heat taking out the chill of the room as Fleur let Hermione's hand drop.

Fleur's hand went to Hermione's chin, raising her girlfriend's gaze to meet her own. "She will burn," Fleur said again as she leaned closer, their lips almost touching again," She will burn alive. Nobody touches you but me."

Hermione gave in first, closing the gap in an instant.

"Less talk," She hissed," We don't have that long before we're expected downstairs."

"Oui," Fleur murmured," Oui, we do not have much time," She titled her head to the side before smirking - eyes finally fading back to blue," And you are still wearing too much."

Hermione was all too happy to comply with Fleur's insistent tugging at her shirt.

* * *

Apparently, Hermione wasn't the only one calling a meeting that Hogsmeade weekend because during one particularly boring Potions class, Longbottom came up to her when she was in the supplies cupboard. 

"Harry is making a defence group," He murmured as they pretended to look for their ingredients," He said that you might be interested."

Hermione hummed and looked around the room. Daphne was pretending to not be listening as she took down notes of the conversation. Hermione was glad that she had somebody as smart as Daphne on her side - cannon fodder could only get her so far. If she were playing Chess then Daphne would definitely be a Rook. She and Astoria (along with a few other select individuals would be sent in when victory wasn't in sight. Daphne alone could turn the tide of a fight. She was fast with her wand, having one of the quickest draws Hermione had ever seen. She was also an ace at potions - carrying at least four poisons on her person at any given point in time.

"Do we have a meeting place?" Hermione asked, playing the role of the scared Muggleborn," After the new Educational Act, I don't think-"

"D'you know where the Room of Requirement is?"

"Yeah," Hermione said," What day and time?"

"Tomorrow," Longbottom said as he reached for lacewing flies," Six thirty - after class."

"I'll be there."

Hermione got the reaction that she had expected when she stepped into the room. She had purposely come late. "Sorry," She murmured to Potter when she arrived. People were staring and she had to stop herself from smirking smugly at them. "The Common Room was packed today. Heads up, Umbridge is forming something called an Inquisitorial Squad - a group of students to enforce her rules. We'll have to be careful."

Gaining Potter's trust had been easy. "Thanks Hermione," He said with a grin.

"You can't be serious?" A Hufflepuff who Hermione didn't recognise demanded," She's a snake?! How do we know that she isn't working for Umbridge?!"

Hermione opened her mouth to defend herself but, surprisingly, somebody beat her to it.

Longbottom.

"Come off it, Macmillan!" He sounded more authoritative than Hermione had ever heard him before. "She's a Muggleborn! A _Muggleborn_ in Slytherin - in a house known to care about blood purity. Do you see the problem here?!"

Macmillan shut up after that and there weren't many objections after that.

"Thanks," Hermione nudged Longbottom with a smile.

He went red.

"No problem."

The practice was good and, surprisingly, Potter was actually a decent teacher. He went back to basics which Hermione thought was a good choice. It gave her the opportunity to scope out her enemy. None of them were overwhelming amazing. Weaselette was good as was Potter himself. Weasley was borderline decent at best and Longbottom was beginning to make progress.

Nobody else truly stood out and Hermione was satisfied in her plan.

She had left the Common Room after ordering her Inner Circle to practice hard hitting curses. They were more than a match for the DA but Hermione wouldn't let that slip just yet. She needed to keep her cards close to her chest.

"You're still a slimy snake," Macmillan had hissed under his breath as he passed her on their way out.

Hermione stifled her laugh.

Oh, if only he knew.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was good at picking up social cues. She may not have been a Death Eater (not officially anyway) but the Dark Lord knew how to use her gifts to his advantage. Multiple times, she was sent out to greet guests, assess them via Legilimency before reporting to the Dark Lord. Sometimes she didn't even need to use her magic. She was fluent in body language and her brain connected dots quicker than many could keep up with.

She was never wrong and she knew what she saw when she met Hermione Granger.

She had arrived with Alexander Delacour a few weeks after Christmas. The Dark Lord had ordered all Death Eaters to arrive with some of their younger kin. Hermione had dressed in all black Muggle attire. Narcissa had walked out to greet them and had immediately registered the clothing choice as a statement - a challenge. She attempted to rifle through the girl's mind. It was obvious that she and Alexander were not related - Narcissa knew that he had two _blonde_ daughters. Upon attempt, she was pleasantly surprised at the rebuff.

The girl had shields. They weren't perfect. They were rudimentary, solid and strong. Narcissa had seen something similar before on the Nott heir. Children who were abused tended to make shields around their minds unconsciously. She wasn't entirely sure as to why but she had a theory - one that she wasn't willing to share in case it was wrong.

"Alexander," She said as the man kissed her hand," You are early. You and your -?"

"Ward, charge - whichever you prefer."

"You and your young charge are the only ones here," Narcissa narrowed her eyes," This is good - the Dark Lord wanted to talk to you before the meeting anyway." The girl had swallowed thickly, eyes darting around the area. One hand had dipped into her pocket while the other fingered her wand. Narcissa pretended not to notice as she lead them away.

The Dark Lord was not alone in the study. Bellatrix was sitting on the table as the Dark Lord sat in front of the roaring fire.

"Alexander," He drawled," And your young...charge, was it? Such primitive shields, my dear. But they seem to be working. Her name, Alexander?"

"Hermione," Alexander replied, sliding into the seat opposite," Hermione Granger."

"There are no Granger purebloods," Bellatrix cackled, leaping off the table," Have you brought us a Mudblood pet?" 

Narcissa watched in cold amusement as the girl stilled suddenly. Her grip on her wand tightened and her eyes blazed. She moved to step forward but Alexander held her by the wrist.

"Bellatrix," He sighed," It would be best if you shut your big mouth before I let Miss Granger go. Were you aware that in first year, she hexed your nephew so bad that he lost a portion of his memories? Hmm? No? Well she did. There's no telling what she would do with you." 

The Dark Lord watched, cold and calculating. His eyes flicked between Hermione to Bellatrix, weighing up options before flicking his eyes to Narcissa. He nodded slightly, satisfied with whatever conclusion he had come to.

"Perhaps, Alexander," He said in a measured tone," It would be best if you explained. It is...not often somebody of your family takes a ward."

"Hermione Granger is engaged...to my daughter," Alexander said simply, relaxing into the armchair.

The announcement caused very different reactions in the room. The Dark Lord looked curious, eyes lingering on the girl as he mulled the information over. Narcissa nodded to herself, satisfied with the girl's presence. Her dirty blood was all but swept under the rug at this point. Bellatrix though, fumbled to grab her wand. She never was the best at controlling her temper. As soon as it was in her hand, however, it flew through the air - landing neatly in Hermione's grip. It was impressive magic, Narcissa thought as she conjured a glass of wine for herself. Hermione hadn't uttered the spell nor moved her wand any higher than where it hung at her side. Hermione, to her credit, had only looked shocked at the announcement for a moment before nodding. 

"Hermione, why don't you tell the Dark Lord and his companions about the work you've been doing at school," Alexander prompted. He knew better than to laugh at Bellatrix but it didn't stop him from flashing her an amused smirk.

"I got Dumbledore to swear me into the Order," Hermione replied," He is, oh so, worried about the poor, Muggleborn Slytherin. I am set to return to Headquarters during the Summer."

"Where is it?!" Bellatrix demanded. She hadn't made any other moves against the Mudblood who could easily snap her wand.

"Under Fidelius," Hermione replied," I can't talk about it."

"You did this on your own?" The Dark Lord said, cutting through whatever retort that Bellatrix had planned.

"Fleur - Alexander's oldest - she is in the Order as well, properly. They just look after me but, she's a proper member."

The Dark Lord was silent for a moment or two and Narcissa took the opportunity to study the girl again. She had thrown Bellatrix back her wand and placed her own back in the holster. She looked healthy enough for somebody that had been previously abused - Narcissa was almost certain at this point. Her sleeves had been rolled up and a singular black band had been inked onto her left wrist.

"I am...willing," The Dark Lord said after a tense silence," To allow you to take the mark and join my forces. It is not...often that somebody so young can catch my best death eater off guard." Bellatrix huffed at the reminder but stayed silent.

"I do not mean offence," Hermione's words were slow and measured," But it would not be...smart for me to take the mark now. What if I were to be caught? It would incriminate me easily as it would to all my other schoolmates should they be discovered."

"Do you have another suggestion?" Bellatrix sneered.

"I do, actually," Hermione hissed. She raised her left arm. "My Lord, if you have all of my classmates and myself use this band to identify ourselves then, we won't be linked back to you and less likely to be captured while also showing our allegiance. Once we have finished school and you have assumed power, we would all be honoured if you were to allow us to take the Dark Mark."

"You are...intriguing to say the least, Miss Granger. Don't make a habit of ordering me around - it won't end well. Nonetheless, I will grant your request."

* * *

Hermione had to admit, she should have given Potter more credit. He was, truly, an excellent leader. Perhaps, had the past turned out different, they might have been friends. The DA had his back until the bitter end even when they had all been captured and Dumbledore became a fugitive. Marietta Edgecombe had taken the fall (when it was truly Hermione who had orchestrated it all), her memories scrambled but strong enough that it would incriminate her if somebody were to dive into her mind. It had been a particularly difficult memory spell that had taken Blaise and Daphne working together to cast.

The DA though, had eventually been taken down properly. Potter - while an excellent leader - was still quite idiotic. Not only had he gone parading around the halls, panicked and shouting about Sirius being captured, he had also had the guts to give them all captured by Umbridge's stupid Inquisitorial Squad. It was easy to give them the slip as well. Hermione had flashed them all looks of warning and they all understood not to get in her way.

"WE WERE CONTACTING DUMBLEDORE!" Hermione yelled randomly - having long since grown bored of this bullshit excuse of an interrogation. Astoria and Theo had done a better job in the past - she expected a woman who had used blood quills on students to be more adept at getting information out of them. "TO TELL HIM THAT THE WEAPON WAS READY - IT'S IN THE FOREST."

After dispatching Umbridge in the forest, at the mercy of the centaurs, Harry and his band of reckless Gryffindors (plus an airheaded Ravenclaw and Hermione) managed to wrangle some Thestrals into doing their bidding and managed to get to the Ministry.

"Expecto Patronum," Hermione muttered as she slipped off the Thestral at the back of the party. A silvery fox appeared from her wand, eyes flicking and awaiting command. Hermione knelt down to run a hand through its fur. "Go to Fleur," She whispered," Tell her that I'm with Potter at the Ministry - there's going to be a fight. Tell her to bring the Order."

She hurried after her companions, stopping when they came to the Department of Mysteries. Upon arrival, Hermione had immediately tugged up her left sleeve to show the solid black band on her wrist.

She had a feeling that it might just save her life tonight.

"Give us the prophecy, Potter," Lucius said when he had them all cornered," Don't you want to know what links you to the Dark Lord? Why he tried to kill you that fateful night?"

"I've waited years," Potter said softly as he stared at the orb in his hand.

Hermione's breath was laboured, harsh as she kept her lungs inflated. She was wedged between Lovegood and Longbottom with Dolohov, Avery and Bellatrix standing in front of her. Dolohov and Avery had noticed the mark and were making a conscious effort not to look at her. Bellatrix - on the other hand - had bared her teeth and Hermione realised with a cold jolt of fear that while Bellatrix had orders not to kill her - lest Voldemort lose one of his spies - she certainly would not let Hermione go unscathed.

The emotion itself caused Hermione to freeze in shock. It had been a while since she had felt genuine fear before. It dredged up memories of the days when her father would come home drunk or when she was fighting for her life on the streets. She stiffened in annoyance and dipped her hand into her pocket. Bellatrix could disarm her in a second (that time in the company of Voldemort had been a one off, something that caused Hermione to look more skilled then she was) and Hermione needed a back up plan. Purebloods were so caught up in their ideas about magic being the be all, end all that they often forgot of Muggle weapons.

"I know," Lucius crooned," Give it here, Potter. The Dark Lord will allow you to listen as well."

Hermione tore her gaze away from Bellatrix long enough to glance at Potter. She smiled at the hardened resolve in his eye. She flicked her own amber ones back to her adversary. "I can wait a little longer," Potter hissed," NOW!"

"Expulso!" Hermione yelled, flicking her wrist as a jet of blue streaked from her wand. It caught the Death Eaters off guard for a few moments. "Come on Longbottom!" She screamed, grabbing Neville by the wrist and tugging him along. She could hear the footsteps after them. Lovegood had long since split off from the pair of them with one of the Death Eaters following her.

"We need to split up," Longbottom hissed over the din of battle," Bellatrix will go after me - she has a score to settle with my parents."

Hermione didn't want to correct him so nodded and took off in a different direction. She could hear Bellatrix's cackle from behind her, footsteps gaining quickly and Hermione hurried through a suddenly appearing door. She didn't even have time to lock it as she ran through the shelves. Time Turners were everywhere and she ducked around the shelves in an attempt to stall the inevitable.

"Where's the ickle little Mudblood?" Bellatrix cackled. She had stopped running now and was weaving through the rows. "Don't try and hide - I can smell your dirty blood from here. Come out, come out wherever you are." There was silence and Hermione sucked in a breath. "CRUCIO!"

Hermione had used the spell plenty of times before, had watched so many of her friends perform it on their enemies. She had watched Fleur use it before but she had never had it used on herself. She could barely hear herself scream, hand struggling to hold her wand. She hadn't even realised she was crying until she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Limbs trembled.

Nerves were set alight.

She wondered if this was how she died, if Bellatrix would completely disregard her orders.

She wondered if Fleur would mourn her when she died.

"The ickle Mudblood thought that she could play with the big dogs," Bellatrix taunted," The ickle Mudblood was _wrong._ The ickle Mudblood-"

She didn't get to finish the sentence and Hermione couldn't register anything but the aftershocks coursing through her body as the curse was lifted.

If she had been in her right mind then she would have noticed the fire that swept around the room - save for the patch of floor that Hermione was lying on. She would have noticed tendrils of fire lashing at the deranged Death Eater, striking her in the face before she fled the room, clutching her still burning face.

"Mon armour," Gentle cooing was in her ear and a body moulded into Hermione's," It is okay now. She is gone."

Hermione's eyes slid open slowly and she exhaled noisily. "Fleur."

"I am 'ere. I got your message and came as soon as I could," A tentative kiss was pressed to Hermione's crown," I will kill 'er. I will kill 'er for doing this to you."

"I thought she was going to kill me," Hermione murmured, still shaking," I thought that I was going to die here, alone."

"Non," Fleur's voice was forceful as she muttered healing spells under her breath," I will not let you die. You are _mine,_ my queen and I will kill all those that try to take you away from me."

A few months ago, Hermione would have bristled at the possessive tone in her girlfriend's voice, would have snarled and pulled away even if she was still trembling with aftershocks. But now, Hermione just melted into Fleur's embrace, allowing herself to tentatively be lifted to her feet. "How did you know were I was?"

Fleur smiled softly as she slipped her arm around Hermione's waist like it was the most natural thing in the world, supporting her weight. "Our wands," Fleur explained as they limped to where the fight was still going on," 'Ere - you dropped yours." Hermione picked it up and almost dropped it again - sending another aftershock jolting through her body. The wood was warm.

"Our wands are sisters, mon armour, in both wood and core. It will grow warm when it's sister is near."

"I love you," Hermione looked up at startled blue eyes at the sudden confession," I don't say it enough - I love you."

"I love you too."

Fleur cupped her face and drew her into a soft, tentative kiss.

* * *

Hermione should have known better than to think that she would be given time to properly recover from the battle. She wasn't one of Dumbledore's golden lions nor was she Luna Lovegood - whose father was still on the fence about supporting Dumbledore or remaining neutral yet again. Hermione was not given the curtesy of lying on one of the infirmary beds with the companions that she briefly fought with.

Instead, Hermione was whisked away to the Headmaster's office where she anxiously sat in front of Dumbledore's desk - waiting for the man to arrive. His phoenix was sitting on its perch, watching her with a mixture of what seemed to be amusement and curiosity.

"Good evening Miss Granger."

Hermione jolted in shock before whipping her head towards one of the many shelves of the office. The sorting hat was staring at her - as much as a hat could.

"I must say, my dear, you are looking a little worse for wear."

"Yeah," Hermione chuckled mirthlessly," Being tortured does that someone."

The hat hummed as it peered down at her. "Then, Miss Granger," It said after a beat of silence," I am surprised to see you up and about. You are tremendously strong and, I must say, you were a delight to sort."

"How so, sir?"

Dumbledore still hadn't arrived so Hermione indulged herself in this conversation.

"A near hatstall was it not?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yes it was," The hat nodded," Slytherin versus Gryffindor but...I must say, you will do best in Slytherin. Gryffindor would have been a strong contender but I find...the way that the lions are being treated is tremendously unfair to the other houses. Somebody with your mind and ambition will never be led along by somebody else's ideas."

"I think so too, sir."

The hat nodded again, satisfied. "Best get back to your seat, Miss Granger - the Headmaster approaches."

Hermione sat back opposite the desk just as Dumbledore walked in. He fixed her with one of his grandfatherly smiles and a twinkle in his eye as he approached.

"Miss Granger," He began and immediately Hermione's skin prickled in disgust," I am sorry to drag you into this." He paused as if he was waiting for her response. She gave none and he continued - a little put out and Hermione was glad that she had managed to get under his skin. "But I have a small request of you."

"Sir?" She was making sure to keep response to a minimum.

"You are the first Slytherin Muggleborn in many years and the Slytherins in this day and age are blood purists - supporters of Voldemort. For the greater good, I need you as my spy. Could you spy on your own housemates, Miss Granger? Or do your allegiances lie with them?"

Their was a prickle at her temple and Hermione strengthened her resolve. She levelled her gaze to the Headmaster.

"My allegiance is to whatever is going to keep me safe, sir. Blood purist ideals do not keep me safe."

He smiled at that and nodded.

"I look forward to working with you, Miss Granger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed Hermione's patronus just because I feel like Dark Hermione suits a fox more than an otter


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was accustomed to the rain as she ducked through the familiar alleyways of Muggle England. She still had a few more days until she was to meet up with one of the Delacours to spend the rest of her Summer in France with them. Had Sirius Black not died during the battle at the ministry, then she wouldn't have had to set her eyes on the streets for the Summer. She had been having a hard time getting accommodation in the wizarding world due to the fact that everybody knew that Voldemort was back. The Leaky Cauldron had all but refused to let anybody stay there for more than a day.

Hermione sighed, shouldering her backpack - looking like an unsuspecting Muggle student. Her Hogwarts things had been shrunk down into her trunk and tucked into one of the inside pockets of her fleece. She had traded in some of her galleons for some Muggle money and crossed the street. She was purposely keeping close to Diagon Alley in case that was where one of the Delacours wanted to meet her. It also helped that there was a Magical Post Office nearby where members of the Order would send her letters. She had managed to dupe them into believing that, since her parents 'untimely and accidental' deaths, she was staying with some Muggle relatives.

Hermione grinned to herself as she remembered how easily they had believed that. The rain had eased up slightly as Hermione darted out from under her cover to slip into one of the side roads near a restaurant. A group of kids were huddled at the back by the wall. They nodded in respect to her as she passed by, rifling through the bins at the back for more supplies. She handed them each a pound coin when she had gotten what she wanted before backpedalling quickly. As powerful as she was, Hermione really didn't want to be caught up with a bunch of other street kids - especially when she couldn't use magic to defend herself due to her Trace still being active. Those kids practically ran this side of the city and, even if she was living there temporarily, Hermione knew that she shouldn't piss them off.

Sighing to herself, she checked how much money she had left - about £6.89. Hermione let out a hiss of annoyance as she headed towards where she had been sleeping. The money should get her to the end of the week with enough money to spare for a cheap change of clothes at the charity shop nearby. Rummaging through her pockets, she grinned when her hand closed around two pound coins. She could splash out on a coffee to keep herself awake and not have to worry too much.

Spotting the usual café she finished her homework at, Hermione headed across the street. She was just nearing the store when she heard footsteps behind her. At first, Hermione thought that it was just somebody else heading to a store (she was on a high street after all) but after a while - and the footsteps getting closer and closer - Hermione slipped her hand into her pocket. She couldn't risk drawing her wand in such a crowded area so her only option was the folding knife that was always tucked into her pocket.

Ducking into an alleyway, Hermione grabbed her stalker by the shoulders and shoved them again the cold, damp wall. She easily pressed her knife against their throat before taking a step back suddenly and releasing her grip.

"Fleur?!" She hissed. Of all the people she thought would be following her, her girlfriend didn't even make it onto the list.

" 'Ermione," Fleur's voice was cold and unflinching as she straightened her clothes and pushed herself off of the wall.

"What-What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Fleur said bluntly with her arms crossed over her chest, staring down at her girlfriend," Mozzer put your name on ze family clock so we could keep track of you."

"She what?!" Hermione demanded.

"Put your name on our family clock," Fleur said simply, eyes still blazing with fire," Which is 'ow I know zat you 'ave been 'travelling' ever since school ended. Care to explain?"

"I was researching...?" 

Hermione had never heard herself so tentative before. At school, she would probably spit back with an insult or demand to know who Fleur thought she was talking to. But she didn't. Instead Hermione dropped her eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry," She said," I didn't want to bother your family."

"I was worried," Fleur said with a sigh, stepping forward and cupping Hermione's cheeks before resting their foreheads against each other's," So worried about you. It was like you 'ad dropped off of ze map. Do not worry about bo'zering my family." She pressed a kiss to Hermione's lips. "Zey were worried about you too."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said again, reaching up to pull one of Fleur's hands away from her face, lacing their fingers together tightly.

"I will not say zat it is okay," The Veela replied," I will not say zat I am not mad at you because I am but - it does not matter. Come, we are going 'ome. I will take you to ze Burrow wiz me when I 'ave to. We will tell ze Order zat you contacted me during ze break, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Narcissa watched the meeting with interest as she sat on a seat by the door. All pureblood heirs were sitting at the table with the Dark Lord at the head. Even Hermione was sat at the table and it was the way the other purebloods listened to her, that piqued Narcissa's interest. The Dark Lord may have swept it under the rug but Narcissa certainly didn't. Hermione sat on the right of Alexander Delacour, who was doing a good job to look unbelievably bored with the proceedings.

"I find that Albus Dumbledore is always thwarting my plans," The Dark Lord said as he drummed his fingers on the table," And I find that many of my Death Eaters are becoming more and more disloyal as she days go on." He swept his eyes over the assembled students. "Kill Dumbledore and you will all be welcome within my ranks." He dismissed them easily and all of the students rose as one and left.

Narcissa followed them out, keeping to the shadows as the group headed to the living room.

"So," Blaise said cheerfully, slumping onto the sofa," How do we take out the old goat?"

"Why are you saying 'we'?" Daphne asked as she sat down on the opposite armchair, crossing one leg over the other," I'm certainly not working with you."

"Why?" Blaise pouted dramatically before leaning forward on his seat and winking at the girl opposite him," Reckon that you won't be able to take your eyes off of me, Daph?"

"You wish," She scoffed before shaking her hair out and turning to where Hermione was stood, staring into the fire.

Narcissa watched in a state of half confusion and half intrigue as all heads turned to where the Muggleborn stood by the flames. She didn't turn around until all eyes were on her and Narcissa wondered if the girl had some odd sixth sense when it came to having attention on her. There was silence for a few more, tense moments wherein Blaise wiggled his eyebrows in Daphne's direction (who pointedly ignored him) before he, too, turned to look at Hermione.

As the girl turned around, Narcissa's heart thudded in her chest. To the assembled students, it just looked like Hermione was staring off into space but she wasn't. _She wasn't_ because she was staring right at Narcissa. Dark eyes bore the older woman's as Hermione opened her mouth to respond.

"Why don't we make it a game?" She asked the room even if her eyes did not stray from Narcissa's - who only reaction in her shocked state of mind was to just shrink further into the shadows.

"A game?" Theodore asked," Like...how?"

"Like," Hermione said. Her eyes flicked away from Narcissa's finally before settling on Theo. "Team up with somebody - or do it on your own. Whoever does it first, well... We can discuss a prize at a later date."

"Do what on our own?"

"Kill Dumbledore, of course," Hermione's eyes met Narcissa's again and her lips curved up into a cruel smile.

Narcissa had lived with many a person like Hermione, powerful and ambitious.

But, this was the first time that she had ever feared somebody like that.

Hermione's tone had been detached, almost bored and she spoke of the subject like it was a trivial matter like the weather.

Narcissa was terrified.

* * *

Hermione pressed her wand against Zoe Accrington's wrist on the second week back from Summer. Black ink spread onto her skin, swirling and dancing like it had a mind of its own before finally settling in a thick black band. She was a new member to the group, taking the place of some of the Seventh years that had graduated. She was a distant relative of Blaise from Italy - a half blood presumably but whose father wasn't outwardly known. Nonetheless, Hermione didn't care for her blood status. The girl was a force to be reckoned with and quite tactically minded - a good recruit for her ranks.

"Draco," Hermione said once Zoe had taken her seat to Viola's left," How are your attempts with the vanishing cabinet going?" She tapped her fingers impatiently on the wooden table that they all sat at. She had been disturbed for most of the week after finding out that Potter had a map that showed where everybody in the castle was at all times. It was made even worse when she found that it was near impossible to stop your name from showing up.

"Alright," Draco shrugged," The apple passed through well enough so I'm going to try a living thing next."

Hermione nodded before turning to the other boys.

"What about you lot?"

Blaise was the one that answered, absentmindedly vanishing the skin of an orange as he spoke. "We've got a necklace," He said," Theo put a dark curse on it. 'Reckon that we'll just have to Imperius some Gryffindor to give it to him." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at the girl's opposite him. "Prepare to lose, ladies."

Daphne let out an undignified snort as she propped her head up on her fist, eyes flashing dangerously as her lips curled up into a smile that screamed danger. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Blaise. Your plan hasn't worked just yet. There's no telling what could go wrong before it gets to Dumbledore."

Blaise's answering smile made Hermione want to scream at them to get a room. Only those two could possibly flirt while planning murder. "Have you got a better idea then, Daphne dear?"

"I do actually," Daphne said curtly," Poison - it works wonders." She pulled out a small vial from the pockets of her robes. While Hermione may have always carried a Muggle weapon with her, Daphne delighted in carrying poisons. They were embedded in everything she owned. Opening her diary without the correct incantation caused a little needle to poke it and prick the person with a slow acting venom that burnt the person from the inside out. The ink she used in her essays was a fusion of ink and the poison from a plant that was only found on the Greengrass estate. That didn't even cover the amount of venomous snakes that lived in her dorm room.

"Oh?" Blaise quirked his eyebrow," Pray tell."

"You slip a little bit of it in some mead," Daphne said, finger tracing the rim of the vial before placing the finger into her mouth," And place it outside Dumbledore's office - early Christmas present. If we're lucky, he shares some with McGonagall and both of them go down." Her eyes met Blaise's and Hermione sighed under her breath.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Blaise said.

"Perhaps," Was Daphne's response.

Blaise opened his mouth to reply but Hermione held her hand up for silence. "Enough," Her voice was barely above a whisper but it was enough for everybody to still," Do your foreplay elsewhere, we have other things to discuss."

"Such as?" Pansy said. She had taken to sitting on Hermione's left - obviously trying to get to the coveted seat of Hermione's top lieutenant on her right side. Currently though, the seat was empty. Usually Daphne sat there but she had moved to sit opposite Blaise to continue their odd murder flirting.

"Such as what we're going to do when we're in power," Hermione said. She had a glint in her eyes that Pansy couldn't quite place - something halfway between ambitious glee and cool calm.

"You're sounding mighty confident there, Hermione," Theo said quietly.

The witch just grinned at him - one that unnerved many of the new recruits at the table. "History is written by the winners, Theo," She said," And I intend for us to come out on top. Tell me," She propped up her head on her hand," I find myself terribly curious about the Pureblood faction's approach to Muggleborns." She swept a sweeping eye over the Purebloods in her ranks. "Why do you think that Muggleborns are so badly treated?"

"Erm," Draco glanced around his fellow purebloods, as if he was worried about offending her," We believe - by we, I mean other purebloods - that Muggleborns steal magic but, I mean, that's not strictly true, is it?"

Hermione nodded at him before turning around to look at the space behind her chair. "Love?" She called," Would you like to tell them about Muggleborns?"

Shock rippled around the room when Fleur pulled off an invisibility cloak, leaning against the arm of Hermione's chair. It wasn't as amazing as Potter's cloak but it was a family heirloom that had been passed down the Delacour Family for centuries. Traditionally, Fleur wouldn't take ownership of it until she became leader of the Clan but there was nothing wrong with claiming inheritance early. Of course, they had to time Fleur's arrival into the school at the right time otherwise Potter would have looked at his fancy map and called them out on it. Not tonight though, Hermione had swiped it earlier - whispering to Potter that she would check it at night to see if Draco had left the Common Room.

"Muggleborns," Fleur said as Hermione relinquished her seat to the Veela - that action alone had the whole group freezing in shock," Are just products of Pureblood inbreeding." Her lips curled up in a delicious smile that she often wore when Hermione was panting in her bed.

"I'm, er, right, well," Theo stuttered out, the first to break the silence," Could you, perhaps, elaborate please?"

"Think of it like this," Hermione wordlessly summoned a piece of parchment and a self inking quill as she leaned against the arm of the chair," To become a wizard or witch you need to have a certain gene - let's call it A. To be a Muggle you need to have gene B. Now, gene A is dominant and Gene B is recessive to it. That's why many half-bloods with a Muggle parent have magic, are you following?" She was talking deliberately slow partly so the Purebloods could understand and partly because she was trying to not get distracted by Fleur's wandering hand.

"Now," Fleur continued from where Hermione had left off so seamlessly that the group wondered if they had rehearsed this," Gene C is a genetic mutation caused by too much inbreeding. Hence, Squibs are born. Now, gene C is dominant to genes A and B. But, toge'zzer," Fleur made a mark on Hermione's parchment," Zey cause a child to become AA again meaning...?"

"They become a witch or wizard again," Hermione said with a smile," So, as Fleur said, Muggleborns are just products of Pureblood inbreeding where Gene C is carried down two family lines until they meet again which prompts, Muggleborns to be created - or, Squib-borns, I suppose. Now then, if Muggleborns aren't stealing magic then, what other problem do you have with them?"

Nobody seemed to say a word for a while - all of them mulling it over in their heads as well as absorbing this new information.

"I suppose," Astoria said slowly," That it just leaves the matter of Muggle family members knowing of our world."

Both Hermione and Fleur's lips curled up in cruel smile. "Exactly zat," Fleur said as she stared at the attending siblings. She was aware of Pansy Parkinson's intense glare back as her hands lightly tapped Hermione on the thigh. "Now, what is to say zat we cannot just obliviate ze parents once ze child is done wiz school, hmm?"

Again, the group was stunned into silence.

"It could work," Theo nodded his agreement," Once a Muggle is obliviated, there's no possible way for them to recover the memories that they had lost. But, Hermione, I have to ask. How are we going to gain control for this to happen? There are only a few of us and the Dark Lord has many, so does the Order."

"Oh Theo," Hermione said with one of her dangerous smiles," Whose to say that we don't have allies?" Fleur smiled as well - all teeth with no emotion. She directed it at Pansy who glared right back, stare hardening when Fleur reached forward and tugged Hermione onto her lap.

"It's true," Daphne said as she finally took a break from her murder flirting," Think about it Theo, all of those students that are in the ministry now. They've watched Hermione grow up. They know what she's capable of - what _we're all_ capable of. Who do you think that they'll fear more, us or a bunch of old people that cling to the old ways who will be dead in a few years. Us or Dumbledore's bloody Order of the Pigeons?"

"Us," Theo said. Hermione saw his resolve harden as Daphne continued to speak.

"And think about," Daphne said, addressing the whole table now," The Order was in power after the First War, in the background of course but still in power. What did they do for Magical Creatures, huh? Nothing, absolutely nothing besides making it harder to get jobs. And what will the Dark Lord do if he wins? Kill them all! That's what he'll do! We have allies in the magical creatures, we have power. _We're going to win!"_

"You 'ave chosen Your Second well," Fleur whispered in Hermione's ear as the group began to trade ideas for new reforms around the table.

"I know," Hermione said back, turning her head and capturing Fleur's lips in a sweet kiss," She's right - we're going to win."

* * *

Hermione sat next to Potter in Dumbledore's office. Since the start of term, the poor boy had been having one on one lessons with the manipulative headmaster but this was the first time that Hermione had been brought in. Not that this was a lesson or anything. If Hermione was being truthful, she really didn't see the point of her being here if all Dumbledore was going to do was talk to Harry about how his quest was of the upmost importance and the fate of the wizarding world rested on his shoulders.

"Now, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said as he finally addressed the other occupant in the room," Harry has come to me about Draco Malfoy, could you, perhaps, shed some light on what is going on with him?"

Hermione had to supress a smile. They hadn't seemed to have caught on that it wasn't just Malfoy who was working to take them down and, frankly, Hermione wasn't going to tell them what she knew. So, she pretended to think about it before finally replying," He has been a little...off this year, Sir. He's constantly ditching all of us friends and he hasn't even taken the time to torment me for being a Mud- A Muggleborn, sir." She pretended to look a little bit scared at the 'memories' that were brought up. 

"As I expected," Dumbledore said gravely.

"As you expected, sir?" She made sure that her face held nothing but worried curiosity on it rather than glee at getting Dumbledore to expose something.

"Yes," Dumbledore said," Miss Granger, I must ask you to keep this information to yourself, do you understand?"

"Of course, sir."

"Thank you," He said," Now, I believe that Voldemort has used Dark Magic to make Horcruxes. Now, there is also a very good chance that Voldemort has asked Draco to retrieve one for him. Miss Granger, are there any more Slytherins that could possibly be working with Mr Malfoy? Or any that could have joined the ranks of Death Eaters?"

Hermione pretended to think for a moment. If she were to be truthful with him then Dumbledore would find that no Slytherin since Hermione's second year have taken the Dark Mark. He may have thought that helping Draco was synonymous with being a Death Eater but Hermione couldn't wait for him to realise the truth at some point. But, that didn't mean that she was going to make it easy for him. In fact, she decided that she might let the Inner Circle's game get a bit more interesting.

"Not the Greengrass girls," She said softly," They've had a thing against Malfoy since they arrived...and not the Carrow girls either. Perhaps, Zabini and Nott? But I'm not too sure...I haven't seen them together much. Hey, Harry?" The boy turned to her. "Do you mind if I borrowed your map for a bit? I can write down what times the three of them are together in the Common Room and when they sneak off, if you'd like?"

"An excellent plan, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, nodding his head at her," Is there anything else that you can think of?"

"Er," Hermione cocked her head to the side," Again, sir, I'm not entirely sure but I think that you need to be prepared. Malfoy was talking in the Common Room a few days ago - he said something about not being here for much longer."

* * *

"Here," Cresseida Selwyn said as she dumped a copy of Magick Moste Evile onto the table in front of Hermione, Daphne and Theo," In the introduction. It says ' _Of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction._ " 

"Well," Daphne said. She sounded a little disappointed. "That isn't very helpful. It doesn't exactly tell us what it is, does it?"

The revelation of Horcuxes wasn't met with outrage or anger. Namely though, that was because none of the Inner Circle knew what the bloody hell a Horcrux was. So, it lead to the whole of Slytherin House discreetly trying to work out what it was.

"That's all well and good," Viola Richmond said as she practically appeared out of thin air with another heavy tome in her hand," But I have something else that might prove to be a lot more informative. Dumbledore was hiding this in his office. I duplicated it and swiped the original. It should buy us some time."

Hermione took the book from her and checked the title - 'Secrets of the Darkest Arts'. She skimmed through it in curiosity, absentmindedly making duplicates of spells as she went before finally, reading the pages on Horcruxes.

"Well?" Theo prompted," What does it say?"

Hermione slammed the book shut, handed it back to Viola, who started to make her way back to Dumbledore's office to return it. "A Horcrux," Hermione said, feeling a little sick to her stomach at what she had just read," Is a vessel that a witch or wizard places a fragment of their soul into so if there body is destroyed, they can still live on. It states that the only known ways of destroying a Horcrux includes Basilisk Venom and Fiendfyre and are known to lash out before destruction - conjuring illusions and ill feelings."

The Inner Circle fell into an uneasy silence. While they may all have a special love for the Dark Arts, defiling one's soul was crossing the lines and Hermione felt sick after reading the process that can cause it.

"How many did Dumbledore think was created?" Astoria finally broke the silence.

"The Diary," Draco said suddenly," My father gave Weaselette are Diary on her first year that continued a young Tom Riddle. Potter destroyed it with a Basilisk Fang and...and the Dark Lord gave Aunt Bellatrix a cup to put in her Vault - supposedly Hufflepuff's cup. He said that she should die trying to protect it. You don't think...?"

"That's one Horcrux gone," Daphne said," And one possible. What do you guys think about the snake? Can Horcruxes be living things?"

"It didn't say that it couldn't be," Hermione said," You think the snake is one?"

"It's a possibility," Daphne said," Nobody would attack that horrid thing. Hermione? Is something wrong?"

"It makes sense," Hermione said softly," The connection - it all makes sense."

"What does?" Theo asked.

"Potter - if the snake is a Horcrux, why can't Potter be one? It makes sense, he has a connection to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord can talk to snakes and so can Potter. He can see into the Dark Lord's mind and the Dark Lord can see into his...Am I jumping to conclusions?"

* * *

The weeks after the Horcrux revelation was mostly uninteresting. The necklace hadn't worked - instead it caught one of the Gryffindor Chasers instead of Dumbledore - and the mead had been taken by Slughorn and was then drunk by Ronald Weasley. The only bright side to that whole debacle was Daphne and Blaise had finally slept together and now, most of their time was spent plotting their next moves while making out with each other.

"Mon amour," Fleur husked into Hermione's ear," You are not paying attention to me."

Hermione chuckled, tilting her head so Fleur could kiss her but her eyes never left the page in front of her.

"Mon amour," Fleur whined loudly, moving around on the bed and draping herself over Hermione dramatically," Put ze book down."

Hermione glanced over at her, lips tugging upwards. "I don't know, love," She said with a grin," I was just getting to a good bit."

Fleur let out a soft growl before wrenching the book from her girlfriend's hands and throwing it across the room. Vaguely, Fleur registered that the patrons of the Richmond Inn downstairs probably heard the thump but couldn't find it in herself to care. "Pay attention to me," She whined.

"I needed to read that page, love."

"I will tell you all you need to know," Fleur said and Hermione's eyes flicked between her book and her girlfriend before, finally, relenting.

"Go on then."

"Well," Fleur said, her voice dropping to a seductive tone," When a Veela wants to wed zeir lover, zey present zem wiz a necklace. A golden necklace." Her hand went to hold Hermione's neck, thumb brushing against her pulse point as she leaned forward and nipped at Hermione's ear before pulling away and kissing Hermione's lip. "And on ze necklace is a crystal with ze Veela's feather in it. See - zat was what was in your silly book. 'Appy now?"

"I like your voice," Hermione said after she had been pulled into another kiss.

"Hmm," Fleur said," I like your voice as well, mon amour. But I prefer it when I am making you moan out my name."

"People will hear us, Fleur," Hermione warned even though she knew that she didn't really care.

"Good," Fleur said, mouth on Hermione's throat," Zey need to know zat zey can never 'ave you."

* * *

Hermione panted as she ran through the school, firing spells behind her. Being under the influence of Liquid Luck was something akin to what Hermione imagined being high was like. She felt giggly and happy but also like an exterior force was guiding her. She didn't like it in the slightest but, she had to admit as she automatically took a step to the side when a Death Eater shot a spell at her, it was certainly helpful for the battle.

The Instant Darkness Powder that she had swiped from the Twins' shop was certainly coming in handy as she slipped into the fog whenever she wished to hex an Order member. So far, she had hexed Tonks down the stairs, Hestia Jones had been knocked out and Flitwick had been given a nasty skin burning jinx that Astoria had perfected a few weeks ago and taught the inner circle.

Hermione hurriedly ducked into an alcove when spells shot around from behind her. Vaguely, she could hear Bellatrix's cackle from below and opted to stay hidden. She did not want another run in with that devilish witch, especially with nobody to watch her back. The members of the Inner Circle were scattered in strategically placed hidden passages throughout the school and had orders not to leave until the battle was over lest they be caught by either side and Hermione had no idea where Fleur was - her wand felt abnormally cold which could only mean that Fleur was far away from her.

"My Lady."

Hermione jumped slightly at the voice of the person that had joined her. Even though it was one of her allies, it didn't stop herself from scolding herself inwardly.

"Fenrir," Hermione greeted the werewolf. He was grinning at her - all teeth and a dark glint of sadism. She might have been intimidated if she hadn't spent two Summers with a Clan of Veela. It had been easy to get him and his werewolves on her side. In fact, he had congratulated her in having a much more convincing argument than both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore combined. While she had been adamant that she was no dictator, he still insisted on calling her 'My Lady'.

He swaggered forward, leaning against the outcrop of wall in front of the girl. "Any specific orders for tonight, My Lady?" He said. His fangs were already dripping in blood and his hair was matted with it as well.

"Kill as many Order members as possible?" Hermione said before offering up her own cruel smile as she twirled her wand in her hand, it was growing ever warmer with every passing second. "But, something tells me that you've already been doing that, haven't you, Fenrir?"

He gave her a nonchalant shrug that told her all she needed to know. "Is there anybody specific that you want me to maim, My Lady?"

Hermione's wand grew hot in her hand and she glanced towards the entrance to the room just as Fleur entered. Her clothes were covered in muck, as was her face but she still looked beautiful - the most stunning thing Hermione had ever seen in her life.

"Actually, Fenrir," Hermione said, still staring at her girlfriend," Why don't you go and have a bit of fun with Bill Weasley. I think that he'll be a suitable playmate."

"Your wish," Fenrir looked overjoyed at having somebody to target as he left the room," Is my command, My Lady."

Fleur watched him go, noting with a bit of pride that he dipped his head respectfully to her, before turning her attention back to her girlfriend. She crossed the space between them in four short steps before reaching down and pulling Hermione into a kiss, biting lightly at her bottom lip as they pulled away. "I like it when you are jealous," She said softly.

Hermione scoffed. "I'm not jealous."

"Hmm," Fleur replied softly, pressing kisses atop Hermione's jaw," I zink zat we 'ave a little time before ze Order notices we are not fighting."

* * *

Hermione bid goodbye to her 'friends' and stepped into the International Floo Network on the last day of school. The Battle of the Astronomy Tower had gone as good - if not better - than Hermione had expected

Fleur had been adamant that Hermione would spend as much time as possible with her family during the Summer before finally putting their plans into action.

"Zere you are," Apolline said as Hermione stepped out of the fire place and dusted the soot off of her clothes," Let me 'ave a look at you." Apolline stood and checked over Hermione thoroughly, moving her head from side to side before checking her for any other lingering injuries.

"I'm fine," Hermione spluttered out. She hadn't expected Apolline to fulfil the role of mother as easily as she did.

Apolline raised a brow at the girl but didn't push it any further, just giving her another once over before pulling her into a tight hug. 

"Leave her alone, dear," Alexander said from the doorway. He must have arrived straight from the Ministry because he was still in his formal robes with a briefcase sitting at his side. "She's obviously fine, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir," Hermione said. Something unnerved her about his open posture and smiling face. He never smiled at her, at least, not smiling kindly at her and he had never once acted so casually in her presence either.

"Alexander is fine," He said with a wave of his hand.

Now that certainly put Hermione on edge. She had just been given permission to use his name - as in his first name. She couldn't help the surprise that appeared on her face and the disbelief that followed it. But, he - Alexander - just smiled fondly at her before offering his arm to Apolline, who squealed something under her breath before taking it and giving Hermione a stern warning to not leave the room.

So, Hermione stood in the main receiving room, alone and confused. In fact, this whole day had been rather confusing. The aftermath of the battle had caused perhaps the best outcome possible. Bill Weasley had been permanently disfigured...oh, and Dumbledore was dead. The funeral was on the last day of term where McGonagall gave a particularly hopeful speech about no losing hope. Hermione and the other Slytherins had stood at the back, snickering under their breaths. The other confusing part of the day came when Hermione was forced to sit with her 'friends' on the train. Potter had come up to her and shyly asked Hermione for her help on his 'quest'. Of course, Hermione agreed instantly but was more than surprised at how easily Potter, Weasley and Patil trusted her.

Now, here she was, standing in the Delacour Mansion, under strict orders not to move. Hermione may not have been scared of Voldemort or being found working for her own agenda but disobeying direct orders from Apolline Delacour was practically a death sentence. So, Hermione waited for a few minutes, very confused and very unnerved.

" 'Ermione!" Fleur cried, sweeping into the room and throwing herself upon her girlfriend," Maman just told zat you 'ad arrived! Why did you not tell me?"

"Fleur," Hermione laughed," She told me not to leave. So, here I am. Is there any reason for that?"

Fleur turned bright pink, a welcome change from her usual calculated grace as she turned around quickly and began to rummage around a few boxes. She groaned loudly when she did not find what she wanted before finally fishing a smaller box out of a bag hanging on the door.

"I, er," Fleur had never looked more nervous as she did now, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet as she fiddled with the lid of the box," I would like to formally present you wiz zis as a symbol of my intentions wiz you." 

Hermione raised an eyebrow. She had never seen Fleur act so formal before - even though it was mostly hidden under her nervousness. "Alright," Hermione said slowly," I'm feeling a little lost here, love. Can you make your intentions a little bit clearer?"

Fleur nodded, swallowed thickly before taking a deep, steadying breath. She pulled open the lid and presented what was inside to her girlfriend.

Peering at it, Hermione's heart skipped a beat suddenly.

It was a necklace - a golden necklace - that lay inside the box. A clear crystal rested from the chair and, encased in the crystal, was a feather. It started the deepest shades of black before fading into grey and then finally, the tip, was white. Hermione coloured and glanced from the necklace to Fleur and then back again.

"Are you...?" Her voice nearly broke. "Are you being serious, Fleur?"

"Oui," Fleur said, lifting the necklace and presenting it to Hermione nervously," My intentions...'Ermione I would like to make you my wife. Er, right, so well...'Ermione...Would you do me ze honour of marrying me?"

Hermione looked at her girlfriend before crossing the space between them. She swept her hair off of her neck and turned around so Fleur could put the necklace on her.

"Yes," Hermione said when she turned to face Fleur again," Yes, I will marry you." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Maman is planning our wedding as soon as ze was is done," Fleur said as she settled on Hermione's lap on their bed," She is already talking about gowns."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "You could not pay me enough to wear a dress to our wedding."

Fleur pouted and Hermione reached up to cradle her face, moving forward for a soft kiss. "Is zere anyzing I can do to convince you?"

"No," Hermione said. She sounded completely serious but the glint in her eyes told Fleur that she was just teasing her.

"I see," Fleur said softly before she pushed Hermione back into the pillows of the bed and pinned her arms above her head," 'Ow about I try and convince you? You will find zat I am most _persuasive."_

"Are you?" Hermione teased," I can't say that I've ever noticed before."

Fleur made a feral noise in the back of her throat (an odd mixture split between a snarl and a purr) before she dived forward to kiss her fiancée. 

Clothes were tugged off in haste as Fleur bit down on Hermione's neck just below her pulse point. When she pulled away, she smirked. Hermione always looked best when they were in bed together - clothes off, panting with pupils blown wide. The curl of Fleur's lips only served to have Hermione squirm more in her Veela's grip.

"Get on with it," She said as she panted.

Fleur just shrugged. "Maybe I should not," She said as her lips ghosted over Hermione's neck, one hand moving to down to wrap around her throat," After all, you 'ave 'urt my feelings. Per'aps-"

"Ewwwww!" The door to their bedroom swung open and Gabrielle wrinkled her nose up at them. "Maman! Fleur and 'Ermione are being gross again!"

Hermione let out a strangled laugh - a little red from being caught in the act - before she pushed Fleur off of her and summoned her shirt from where it had been thrown across the room. Pressing a kiss to Fleur's lips, Hermione tied up her hair. "Try not to kill you your sister while I'm away."

"No promises," Fleur scowled as she got dressed too, muttering about the various ways she could get away with her sister's sudden and accidental murder.

"At least get an alibi," Hermione said.

* * *

"Can I ask you a favour?" She asked as she entered the sitting room.

Alexander quirked an eyebrow before he closed the newspaper and put it aside - purposely ignoring Hermione's kiss swollen lips and her dishevelled appearance. "What can I do for you?"

Hermione sighed once before sitting in the armchair opposite him. From her pocket, she pulled out a mirror and passed it over to him. "It's connected to Blaise Zabini's," She explained," I would like you to report to him the Death Eater movements while I'm gone."

Alexander took it from her, looking it over carefully before nodding. "You are planning to not return to school then?"

"It wouldn't be safe," Hermione replied," I've thought about it long and hard. Even if the Dark Lord believes that I stand with him, it still wouldn't be good for me to return to Hogwarts."

"Where will you go? Fleur will be most distraught if you suddenly disappear."

Hermione chuckled before glancing out of the window. "I'm planning to go with Potter and his friends. They're the best shot at finding the last few Horcruxes and knowing their luck, they'll end up dead before they finish their mission."

Alexander hummed in agreement before nodding. "What exactly will Mr Zabini be using this information for? Is he the one that is dating the poison girl?"

"Yes, he and Daphne are getting on very well," She smirked," As for what he'll do with it, let's just say that the Order won't be the only one taking out Death Eater's."

Alexander smirked as well before he rose from his seat and crossed over to the nearby bookcase. He glanced around the room once before he tapped the shelf twice with his wand and a small compartment appeared. He pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and two shot glasses before returning to his seat and the little table in front of it. He poured the alcohol into the glasses before handing one to Hermione.

"I have to hide it from Apolline," He said before raising his own glass," To the two of us - being bound to crazy Veela women for the rest of our lives."

Hermione let out a small bark of shocked laughter before tapping her glass against his. "Now that's something I can drink to."

* * *

Hermione had to admit as she lingered at the back of the tent, she had severely underestimated just how stupid the Weasleys were. _Honestly_ , she mused as she watched the crowd dance, _who the hell arranged a wedding during a war?_

Nonetheless, the ceremony was beautiful and, had it not been between Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione might have been happy for them. She didn't have anything against Tonks, of course. In fact, Hermione felt a little bad about her coming betrayal. It was because of Tonks vouching for her that Hermione was even allowed into the Order. Oh, if only Tonks knew how wrong she was.

Lupin, on the other hand, was completely different. She actively despised him. His favouritism of the Gryffindors was one thing but having a class of Third Year students reveal their darkest fears in a classroom with their peers was perhaps the worst decision any of their defence teachers had ever made. Hermione knew what her worst fear was and didn't feel like revealing it to a class of Gryffindors who would, no doubt, mock her for it. So, like Daphne, Pansy and a few other Slytherins, Hermione had walked out of the room without another word.

Hermione sighed softly. As much as she didn't want to be there, she had managed to make a lot of headway during the reception. For one, she had managed to convince Potter, Weasley and Gryffindor Patil to allow her to accompany them on their mission. Of course, she had also just escaped a very awkward dance with Longbottom - who appeared to have a bit of a crush on her.

Hermione sighed, her eyes cataloguing everything before she checked the time. A smile made its way onto her face. She had only an hour left of this pitiful event before the Death Eaters attacked - working off a tip that Hermione herself had given them. She slipped out of the back of the tent and made her way back to the Burrow - or whatever odd name the Weasleys called their home.

She slipped through the door with an eye roll. The Weasleys were a very trusting bunch but, as Hermione opened a cupboard, she supposed the it worked in her favour. She rolled her eyes at finding nothing of use as she trudged up the stairs to the bedrooms. She had already inspected Ron's room as well as the twins'. She had hoped to find something for use but had yet to see anything that could help her in the journey. Briefly, she wondered if the Weasleys were as boring as they looked. 

Opening the first door that she saw, Hermione stepped inside. She surveyed it with a critical eye. She had managed to stumble into Bill's room. It was as messy as she expected with papers haphazardly thrown about. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell before going back to looking around. She expected a Cursebreaker to, at least, store interesting things in their room. Fleur certainly did.

As if the thought had summoned her, Hermione found herself being pressed into Bill's wall with her fiancée's lips moving across her neck, nipping at skin hungrily.

"Hello, love," Hermione said - suppressing a moan of pleasure as Fleur bit down on her pulse point.

"Bonjour," Fleur replied as she pulled away," I saw you leave."

"I'm aware," Hermione said with a small smirk," I'm surprised that it took you this long to get me."

Fleur scoffed, nose wrinkling in disgust. "I 'ad to get away from Bill," She said," 'E wanted to dance wiz me."

"Did you?" Hermione asked," Dance with him?"

"Maybe," Fleur said, dipping down for another kiss. One of her hands held Hermione's waist tightly while the other closed around her neck. "I say zat I am allowed to seeing as you danced wiz Longbottom."

"Jealous, Fleur?" Hermione said a little breathless from the kisses and the pressure on her neck," You shouldn't be - he's a shite dancer compared to you."

Hermione felt Fleur smile against her lips before they were claimed in another hungry kiss. Fleur pulled back suddenly - an odd fear swirling in her blue eyes. "Come back to me alive," She said as she rested their foreheads together," I need you to stay alive."

Hermione only nodded. "I will," She promised," I'll always come back to you."

Fleur nodded once before she smiled softly.

The house shook and both of them spared a glance outside. The tent was already being attacked and they watched as people hurriedly disapparated. "I wish we 'ad more time," Fleur said.

"We'll have all the time in the world once this is over," Hermione said as they ran from the house," I'll come back, Fleur." She pulled Fleur into one last kiss before she ran to find where Potter, Weasley and Patil were.

* * *

Hermione briefly wondered if it was possible to use the killing curse to commit suicide as she curled up on her bunk with her pillow over her ears as she listened to Weasley and Potter argue with each other in the tent - before taking the argument outside. She didn't know how much of it she could take. She had warned them, about wearing the necklace for too long but, yet again, they hadn't listened. From the bunk on top of hers, Hermione heard the rustle of blankets and watched as Parvati went after them, wand in her hand and grumbling under her breath as she went.

Satisfied that they wouldn't be returning any time soon, Hermione reached into her beaded bag and pulled out a handheld mirror. She tapped it with her wand three times before the surface shimmered and cracked until the face of Daphne appeared. The image was slightly distorted because of the wards around the tent but Hermione made do.

"Daphne?" She said.

"Yeah and Blaise too."

Blaise's face appeared on the mirror, making a stupid face before Daphne flicked him on the forehead and pushed him out of view - with an exasperated look on her face.

"What did you need?" Daphne asked.

"I need another report," Hermione replied," How is everybody?"

"We're all good," Daphne said," The Carrows are absolutely batshit, of course. Which, speaking of, they're mine and Astoria's kill. Most of Potter's horrid DA are in the Room of Requirement, trapped mostly."

Hermione nodded. She glanced around the room to make sure none of her stupid companions had returned before replying in a low voice," And the Horcruxes?"

"Found the Diadem," Daphne replied. There was a bit of movement out of view and Daphne went bright red on the mirror. Hermione surmised that Blaise was doing something completely inappropriate - which, knowing Blaise, could have ranged from drawing obscene images on a spare bit of parchment to stripping naked in the middle of the Common Room. She gathered that it was the latter option because Daphne moved slightly and threw a cushion at him.

"The Diadem?" Hermione prompted.

Daphne cleared her throat, sent a few balls of conjured fire along with a glare at Blaise - who presumably sent her a cocky grin, although Hermione couldn't see that - before she continued her report. "We've got it," She said," It took a while - we had to snatch it before any of the stupid DA came back into the Room."

"Is it destroyed?"

"Not yet," Daphne huffed," I've got Astoria and Theo working on it. We made sure to put a replacement in the room when we took it."

"Good," Hermione said softly," Any word from Draco?"

Daphne launched into the story of Draco's last check in with a fully clothed Blaise joining in every so often - even though Hermione noted that they were completely different clothes from earlier.

"We did it!" Parvati burst into the tent half an hour later and Hermione pushed the mirror under her pillow hurriedly.

"Did what?" She asked as she stood up and smoothed out her clothes.

"The locket!" Parvati exclaimed, clapping her hands in glee," We destroyed it!"

* * *

Hermione had no idea that her travelling companions could be so stupid. She thought that it would have been painfully obvious that the Dark Lord would put a taboo on his name. She didn't think that it needed to be said but, as she screamed her lungs out on the floor of Malfoy Manor, her only thoughts were about how utterly stupid Potter, Weasley and Patil were. They were, perhaps, the biggest idiots she had ever met and she had no idea how they had survived so long.

She supposed, that Bellatrix Lestrange was a close second in the 'biggest idiot' department. During this entire torture session all she had been screaming is 'What have you taken from my vault?'. It was hardly a good way to get information and Hermione spat the blood that had risen in her mouth right onto the deranged witch's face. Bellatrix was horribly disfigured from her run in with Fleur's Veela flames from two years ago and Hermione couldn't help the swell of pride that rose up in her chest at her girlfriend's handiwork.

It was horrific to look at. Through her tears of pain, Hermione could just glimpse the parts of Bellatrix's face where the flames had burnt her down to the bones - the bones that were now, black and crumbling apart. Maybe it was that swell of pride or maybe she was losing her mind just like Frank and Alice Longbottom did, but a wheezy laugh fell from her lips followed by," You can't kill me, can you?"

The rounds of _Crucio_ stilled for a moment as Hermione blinked away her tears and peered at her tormenter's face (a face that had been burnt down to the muscle level with pieces of bone poking through the sinew). "You can't kill me," Hermione said again, her voice hoarse from all of the screaming," You can't kill me!"

"Filthy Mudblood!" Bellatrix snarled, her hand tightening around her wand until her knuckles started to go white.

"A filthy Mudblood who you can't kill!" Hermione said back. 

Bellatrix snarled again under her breath before she summoned a knife from the other side of the room and plunged it into Hermione's arm - slowing carving out letters as Hermione screamed.

"Your Veela can't help you now!" She cackled as she carved the last letter of that horrific name onto her arm.

Hermione closed her eyes at the pain and focussed on something else. She heard the door to the sitting room open and the familiar light footsteps of Draco pad into the room. A smile appeared on her face and her eyes slipped open even as she felt the dark magic seep into her veins. "My Veela may not be able to help," She said through gritted teeth," But you seemed to have underestimated my influence."

With a surge of sudden strength, Hermione managed to dislodge Bellatrix enough to catch the wand that Draco had thrown at her. She recognised the wand as her own and she grinned when she felt the thrum of magic that followed it. A stunning spell shot from the tip and Bellatrix went sprawling to the ground.

"Terribly sorry, Father," Draco said with a small grin on his face," It's nothing personal, I hope you understand - just business." The Killing Curse shot from his wand and Lucius Malfoy slumped to the floor - the shocked look on his face remaining as the light left his eyes. Hermione just laughed at the self-satisfied look on Draco's face as he looked at his dead father. She crossed the area and picked up the knife that Bellatrix had used on her. She rolled it over in her hands before pocketing it with a shrug.

"So," She said to Narcissa," Are you going to attempt revenge or are we going to get down to business?" Narcissa didn't respond. "Good," Hermione continued before turning to Draco," How is everyone?"

"As well as can be expected," He replied," What about you lot?"

Hermione shrugged. "Got rid of the Slytherin's locket," She said," Daphne and Astoria have destroyed the diadem, told me last week - best not to let anybody out of Slytherin know that though." She sighed. "Which means we only have the Horcrux in the vault, the snake and Potter left."

"That means-" He broke off as the sound of feet hitting stairs echoed around the room, followed by the appearance of an elf - whose wide eyes held tears.

"OI!" Draco yelled as he suddenly reached for Hermione, grabbing her by the throat and pulling her against his body," WATCH IT POTTER OR YOUR PET MUDBLOOD GETS MORE THAN A LITTLE TORTURE!"

"Leave whatever's in the vault to me," Hermione whispered, barely moving her lips as Draco made a show of keeping her captive," And tell everyone to start preparing - I have a feeling that this war will be over soon." 

Draco gave her a subtle nod before all but throwing her to his mother. Hermione didn't have to fake the stumble. It seemed, she realised with a pang, that the adrenaline from earlier was wearing off. "Don't let the elf live," She whispered," We don't know how much he heard." Her strength was slowly leaving her but she had just enough to slip the knife from her pocket and into Narcissa's limp hand.

Another wave of pain had Hermione doubling over. Her lips quirked upwards slightly. She shouldn't have been so reckless with her energy. Her head was swimming as she was violently pushed from Narcissa's arms towards where Potter easily grabbed her. The roaring in her ears picked up again as she trembled from the aftereffects of the torturing - pleasantly surprised that she had kept it from showing for so long.

Her eyes slid closed as she felt the tug of apparation in her naval.

Her last conscious force before she blacked out was that her wand had grown pleasantly wand from where she had shoved it up her shirt sleeve.

* * *

When Hermione woke up, the first thing that she registered was the sound of the ocean. It filled her ears just as her eyes fluttered open to stare at a white ceiling. The paint was crumbling slightly as Hermione wheezed out an unsteady breath. Her arm burned and she didn't have the courage to look at it. She sucked in another painful breath, hand going to her ribs as she sat herself up.

The curtains blew in the light breeze that the open window allowed in and the smell of salt filled her lungs. Her head was banging as she surveyed the room that she had been put in. The walls had been painted a pale shade of purple and a small bookcase had been placed upon the far wall. She couldn't pick out the names of the books from where she sat but gathered that they were probably the classics.

Her eyes flicked around the room, taking it all in - along with another lungful of salty air. She gathered that they had been brought to Shell Cottage - her mind brought up a memory of an Order meeting that she had eavesdropped on, saying that Fleur along with a disfigured Bill Weasley were to be stationed at the Cottage until the final battle had been fought. Hermione's brow furrowed, ignoring the dull ache of her ribs and the burning of her arm.

She breathed in through her nose and smiled. Layered underneath the smell of the sea, was the undeniable sent of Fleur's favourite perfume. She winced slightly as she shifted in bed, head turning to take in the rest of the room.

Her smile only increased when she saw Fleur.

The Veela was asleep in a chair, head in an awkward position - leaning back on the seat.

"Ow," Hermione groaned out as she shifted again and a pain shot through her spine and into her ribs.

" 'Ermione?" Fleur asked, her voice slightly hoarse. She blinked away the sleep in her eyes as she sat up in the chair that had been placed at Hermione's bedside. She stretched her back slightly before peering at the girl in the bed - bright blue eyes filling with tears at what she saw.

"Hello, love," Hermione said softly.


End file.
